


Kingfield Oneshots

by Velshie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Each chapter is an stand alone none are connected to eachother, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I'll give you warnings from mild to spicy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, i'll add more later, reuploaded story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velshie/pseuds/Velshie
Summary: my dumping ground for all my kingfield needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very mild chapter boys

The first time David met Dwight was around the campfire when he was so kindly chosen by the entity to join the trials. He never took notice of the man, not really, he gave off the first impression that he was quite the weak, sniveling kind that David would go after when he was just a lad in uniform before he was kicked out and sent to a new school just to repeat. He had grown out of such things, he preferred to pick on someone his own size or bigger to feel the adrenaline thrum through his bones and to help blow his ego up a little more if he won. The rest of the people that he has met around the fire seemed to have a respect for him. Not even the grudging kind of respect that came with being around someone to long but the kind that made it seem that they looked at this scrawny man almost for guidance, how absolutely bloody ridiculous is that? This man, a leader? Stupid if you ask him.

Dwight had come to say hello, but David wasn’t going to have it. He glanced away from the campfire to look him in the eye before leaning towards him “Piss off mate before I throw ya in the campfire and we ‘ave cooked weasel.” The thinner man looked surprised and more than a little offended at the threat but was smart enough to walk to the opposite side and avoid eye contact looking from surprised to dejected. Not that David gave a rat's ass but the ladies were outraged at the treatment and the quiet Asian man sent him a nasty little look that David caught in the corner of his eye. Bigger than Dwight, but smaller than him, doesn’t seem like he would be much fun in a brawl but if he was challenged, who was he to say no? However, it seems the entity had a different idea as he was chosen for a trial along with Nia, Meg, and of course Dwight.

Great. Ain’t this going to be a successful trial.

They appeared in what seemed to be a large plot of land with long, thick patches of cornstalks. From what David could see, there seemed to be only one, large tractor and he couldn’t help but pray that they were broken and he would not be running from a giant hunk of machinery. It seems that the girls may be in the trials together while he was stuck with Dwight. David rolled his eyes, of course, he would be stuck with him, now he was going to have to be the big dog as this wimp probably cowers behind him.

“I can tell you aren’t my biggest fan, but I need you to listen to me for just a sec here.” David looked down at Dwight, startled that he had said anything. “I have done these trials for god knows how long and trust me, they aren’t pretty. As long as you don’t go in blind and we work together, you may get out with just a gash or two.” David scoffed, before walking away. Work together? Is this guy completely out of his gourd?

“I don’ fuckin’ think so mate. What, ya think I’m going to sit and hide in the cornfield? Ya maybe a bloody coward, but I sure as ‘ell ain’t.” He heard Dwight blow a bunch of air out of his mouth in frustration.

“I’m not asking you to hide in a cornfield. I’m asking you to be smart.” David could almost feel the insult on the tip of Dwight's tongue that he was smart enough to keep to himself if he didn’t want a fist to his face. “Stick to the generators, I’ll be there to help. We do five of those and we are out the door with as little bodily harm possible. If you have to hide, then I strongly recommend it to keep you alive.” David shot Dwight a look as if he told him a stupid joke.

“Do I look like a bloody mechanic to you? Generators? Get fuckin’ real. I’m going to make that fucker cry for ‘is mum.” David cracked his knuckles and grinned if everyone was so afraid of this bloke then he must be a good time for a fight. However, Dwight didn’t look very impressed, actually, he was looking at him like he was quite stupid.

“David. Do you see those hooks over there?” He said as he pointed to the hanging meat hook swaying in the slight breeze. David felt suddenly unsettled, he had to admit he had not seen those when he took a quick look. “If you’re caught, your body is going to be swinging on that like uncut deli meat. Personally, I’d like to see it not happen to you but if you want to go playing fisties with a killer, be my guest. But I would like to survive, so you can come and do a generator with me or you can be the liability. The choice is yours, friend.” With that Dwight, walked off behind a corner of a wooden fence, not even looking behind him as he went out of sight behind a large wooden panel. David casually followed suit, seeing Dwight working on a red, fairly rusted up, generator without even glancing at his direction as David came to his line of sight. ‘Well slap my ass and call me sally, the guy actually ‘as a spine.’ David thought with a smirk, sinking down to a crouch as he fiddled with the generator. Davids smirk, dwindled down to a frustrated grimace, as he fumbled his way through the cluster of wires. ‘I have no idea what the fuck I’m even doing.’ He made a frustrated hum as he grabbed the green and blue wire, fusing it together only to cause the generator to blow in his face loudly, making him cover his face to make sure nothing got him in the eye.

“Shit, we gotta hide!” Dwight said urgently as he tugged on Davids' bicep firmly before he let go heading into the large cornfield patch near them. David followed in suit, wanting to see first hand what he was up against. The scrapper felt his hair stand, his heartbeat growing louder in his ears and the feeling of an overwhelming presence coming near. He swallowed nervously as he and the small leader stayed crouched within the thick stalks trying to keep his breath steady as his heartbeat became louder. Then he saw him and for the first time in years, David actually felt fear settle in his belly at the sight of the behemoth of a man with an off white mask caked in dirt and dried blood, bits of metal embedded in the skin of his arms. He glanced at Dwight, who

looked him in the eye and put a finger to his mouth, signaling to keep quiet. ‘Oh yeah, like I’m gonna go ask ‘im over fer tea.’ He thought deadpanned. Dwight put his hand on his arm, David was unsure if it was for his benefit or Dwight’s, but it grounded him enough to focus on his breathing. The large man glanced around briefly before kicking the ever-loving shit out of the generator they were working on, causing it to spark. He suddenly turned to the locker, ripping it open, then slamming it closed when no one was in it. He walked towards them and David felt himself freeze in place and stop breathing altogether. He felt Dwight sweaty hand slide down and clasp at his wrist and squeezing it firmly. The man hunting them all down walked past them briskly, neither of them moving as they heard his footsteps getting quieter and quieter, then no sound at all except for the wind and the mechanical sound of the broken generator.

They both let out a loud breath in relief, Dwight letting go of his wrist to rub at his face, his glasses moving up to his forehead as his fingers went beneath his glasses then perched messily onto the tip of his nose. “Okay, let's try and fix this before he comes back or worse, finds one of the girls.” He said, fixing his glasses and hurrying himself to the generator. David quickly followed his lead, hauling ass to try and finish the hunk of junk, Dwight instructing and encouraging him to finish. They heard a pop of the generator coming to life, and both sprinting away from it as fast as they could, they heard two more generators going off in sync, making Dwight laugh merrily as they are all rushing, only having two more generators to go before they can get the hell out of here. David couldn’t help but look in awe at how lovely he looked when he laughed.

As the two started another generator, they saw Nea come sneaking by, hiding in the cornfield while keeping a hurried pace. Dwight had always admired that trait of hers, he always wished he could be that quick, but alas he was a slow walker no matter if he was crouched or not.

“Hello boys, I would love to ask if you need help but I already know that you do.” She said with a smirk as she put down her toolbox and went at it. Dwight snorted at the comment, but said nothing to dispute it, he knew that when it came to generators it was a case if ‘The more the merrier.’ and with two tool boxes? They’ll get this generator back in no time.

“Where did Meg go?” Dwight said keeping his eyes out for the Trapper and their redheaded track star. Nea shrugged, not once looking up from the generator. Dwight was always on the lookout and would always give them the warning if he even caught wind if the killer. He was always the better multitasker anyways. “Don’t know. I’d put my money on giving the killer the runaround though. Trapper was heading in her direction when she finished off her generator.” Dwight's mouth settled into a thin line, concerned of the younger girls well being, but he knew better. No one could catch up to the track star unless they duped her, if it was the Pig or Legion,

he would be a little more worried. But with the Trapper, he had no doubt that she would run him around until they were done.

“Okay. Then we can’t let her down, am I right?” Nea smirked and continued working. When they were finished they hopped on to the next and then to the next to finish the last generator. They heard Meg cry as the Trapper cleaved her in the shoulder, making Dwight stop. David glanced up at the brunette, then to where he heard the woman cry, only to hear another not so long after.

“Shit, girl down! I repeat girl down!” Nea hissed. She didn’t turn to where the girl was knocked down. She just gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and-

A blood-curdling screaming traveled through the area Dwight face turned grim and David who looked horrified.

“I’ll be back. You two do the generator and I’m getting her off the hook.” Dwight nearly took off, until a large hand grabbed his, dwarfing it in size.

“I think it’s m’ turn ta be useful now, don’ ya think?” David said, given the leader a lopsided grin before getting up and tugging him near the halfway done generator. Dwight frowned, grabbing David’s wrist to keep him from letting go of his hands.

“You're new! You need to learn the ropes first, I can’t just stick you out into danger with no issue! It’s my responsibility to make sure you get out of this trial alive and informed, You could be next on that hook!” David snorted, no way. The guy might be good but David has never backed from any challenge or fight.

“Listen, m’ faster, bigger an’ stronger than ya, so have some faith. Also you're faster than me on those stupid things, so you should stay. ‘S no mither, mate.” He said as he grabbed Dwight’s wrist and gently pried his hand off him, but didn’t let him go.

“Look, ya proved to be not a bad guy ta follow. I see now that yer nervous but not cowardly and I can fuckin’ respect that. But ya know that it would be better to send me in.” Dwight looked like he was going to protest that statement until Nea stopped working and let out a frustrated groan.

“Let the big guy get her Dwight! Or else she’s going to get gutted by the entity before you guys wanna finish you dick measuring contest.” Dwight’s face went as red as a beet and David couldn’t help the thought of ‘cute’ cross his mind before Dwight took his hand back. He looked unsure and he hesitates with his movements, but in the end, he agreed.

“Just...Just be careful. When you grab Meg run to the North side and we should have that open for you to go.”

Nea also popped her head up to look at him “Meg might be hobbling and in pain but she’ll know where to go. She might also curse you for your stupidity, but don’t worry, she’ll forgive you back at camp.”

“Gotcha.”

“Fly you fool.” She said urgently before David looked at Dwight, saluted and took off in the direction where Meg is hanging. Nea looked at Dwight with a raised eyebrow and smirked “I think that’s the closest thing you’ll get to an apology from earlier. I still think he’s a giant dick but hey, you managed to charm him like the rest of us.” Dwight looked at her confused, looking like he was going to respond but decided to drop it. He wanted to get this trial over with as soon as possible.

David ran as fast as he could to where the girl hooked, only slowing down to a crouch when he heard the heartbeat indicating that the killer was near. As he hid behind the giant roll of hay, he could hear the girls strangled sounds of pain as she swung off the hook, the curved end protruding out of her grotesquely, blood staining her clothes and clotting around the wound. David gritted his teeth and looked up in time to see the giant go off in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight David rushed forward, grabbing her from the armpits and hauling her off with a slick noise from the open wound.

She looked at the ground, seemingly trying to catch her breath before she looked up at him with a pained glare. “Are you gonna just sit there or are you going to patch me up you- Oh. It’s you.” She said, voice absolutely deadpanned before she started healing herself with the medkit she had brought into the trial with her.

“You’re new, and I’ll forgive you for not knowing what you're doing in terms of taking care of your teammates but I don’t care for you much after what happened at camp.” She said as she finished up healing, looking like she had never even been hooked in the first place. ‘What in the fu- never mind not important, I’ll ask later.’

“I know, not m’ shining moment, but right now I’m followin ‘is lead. Dwight told me ta go fer the north side of the exit once I’ve grabbed ya.” Meg looked a little astonished for a brief moment, blinking at him like he had grown a second head.

“Huh. Listening to him now after being-”

“Such a major cock, yes I know.” David finished, making Meg smirk.

“Well, since you’ve admitted it, I guess we can head there until they’ve-” all the generator lights went on and an alarm sounded through the area. The two athletes looked at each other and Meg bolted in the direction of the door. As they reached it, she didn’t hesitate to crank the handle down with all her strength. It went by slowly, almost too slowly.

As the second light came on they heard their heartbeats pound in their ears, looking at each other in panic, they looked towards the third red light flickering before it became fully red and three loud alarms went off as the door opened.

They saw Dwight and Nea running like a bat out of hell with the killer quickly descending on them. Nea and Meg rushed out of there but David just couldn’t leave Dwight on his own.

“David, move your fucking ass!” Dwight shrieked, grabbing the rugby players had and dragging him into the fog. They heard the cleaver swing down behind them, only to hear it connect with something sharply. David looked behind him to see the killer being blocked off by black branches. Standing there menacingly.

“Have you not watched a horror movie before? The first rule, don’t look back!” With that Dwight tugged on his hand harder as they kept running into the fog until they saw the light of the campfire where they started.

“Wot th’ fuck was that,” David said breathlessly, looking at Dwight who was bent over trying to catch his breath still.

“That...Was...A trial.” He said, gasping for air. David frowned as he straightened the thinner man up, lifting his arms above his head.

“You won’ get any air in ya if yer all crumpled up like that luv.” David chortled, putting a finger underneath Dwight’s chin and tilting it up to looking him in the eye. “Tilt yer ‘ead up, so ya can actually ge’ some air.” Their eyes met and there was a delay in reaction as Dwight stared at him, mouth agape before turning completely red.

“A l-little close don’t you t-think.” The shorter man stuttered, choking on his words as he averted his eyes. David grinned leaning in closer to the flustered man.

“Mhm, an’ what a treat. Can’ believe a called ya a bloody weasel, I was either daft or blind.”

If Dwight got any redder, his head would probably pop off. Putting his hands down to cover his face, dislodging David’s fingers from his chin.

“A-are you flirting with me? It feels like your flirting..” his voice was muffled and barely clear, but David heard him.

“Guess ya can say I am, yeah.” David teased, grabbing Dwight’s wrist to pry it away from his face.

“B-but why?” David could help but find it cute how Dwight couldn’t look him in the. Such a contrast from the anxious but brave leader he met in a trial.

“Ya proved yerself. Ya were a great leader and ya showed bravery in a situation tha’ woulda made grown men piss ‘emselves. Can’ say many ‘ave my respect but you? You blew me outta th’ water mate.” David’s tone dropped low and Dwight looked at him in awe. “I also ‘ave a thing for bossy men.”

It was adorable how absolutely flustered and outraged the leader looked at the same time. “I-I am not Bossy!” They both heard a snort, looking to the side where Nea grinned cheekily at the display she was exposed to.

“Oh no, you're definitely bossy. C’mon love birds, you guys can continue your mating ritual near the fire. She patted David hard on the back making him grunt. “Glad to see you saw the light, but if you fuck this up like you did at your arrival, I’m leaving you on the hook newbie. If your gonna fuck something, make sure it’s his juicy twink a-”

“Nea please for the love of god!” Dwight cried out as he fell to a crouch in embarrassment, hands above his head still being held by David who was in tears with how hard he was laughing.

“Alright alright. Come on let’s go homo’s.” She said as she lifted Dwight back up and pushed both the boys back to the campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender Au today boys. She's a spicy one.

“You think you got it, kid?”

Dwight looked at Ace with a shaky smile on his face as he nodded his head at the gambler. Fiddling with the cocktail shaker in his hand. This was his first day on the job but Dwight couldn’t say this was really his scene. He’s never been the type to involve himself in any criminal activity or hang out in fight clubs. Yet, here he is. Bartending for one.

“Don’t worry kid, you're a natural! Got the best drinks in town, and I ain’t just kissing your ass here!” Ace laughed, slapping Dwight good naturally, making the younger man stumble. “Plus, this pays so much better than that garbage pizza place you were working at, what was it called? PizzaWho?”

“PizzaWhat.” Dwight mumbled in embarrassment, only to get another smack on the back. Dwight shot Ace an annoyed glare if he smacked him on the back one more time he’d shove this shaker right up his-

“That’s the spirit! Who gives a shit what it’s called! Trust me, you ain’t never gonna go back to that grease trap. Not with the pay plus tip! And trust me, the gentlemen and the company tip pretty generously.” Ace grinned, as he reached for the tip jar, sliding it in front of the counter so it was out in the open for people to see. “Don’t be too nervous kiddo, the fighters tend to order beers, and we have enough beer to serve the German army, believe me.”

Dwight brought his hand to his mouth nibbling on already short nails. Only to quickly take it away from his mouth, he’s gotta stop this habit, it gross.

“Ace...isn’t this job, you know, dangerous?” He asked, keeping his voice low in case he offended anyone that came near. Ace just flashed him a quick smirk, leaning his elbows on the bar and cradling his chin on his knuckles.

“Oh my boy, you’ll learn soon that the higher the risk, the higher the reward.” Dwight felt unsettled by the comment but couldn’t help but agree. He always played it safe and always got nothing for his hard work but maybe this time, with a greater risk…?

“We have some pretty good guys here and no way would they want a pretty face, that serves them booze may I add, to see any harm.” Ace said casually, waving off his anxiety like smoke. “So try not to worry and focus on your job. You’ll do great, I know you will.”

Dwight nodded, not quite as optimistic as Ace but is always willing to see where the night brings him. Ace went to clap him on the shoulder again until he received a particularly vicious glare from Dwight, causing him to hold both hands in front of him as if trying to pacify a beast. “I’ll leave you to it kid, if you need anything, I’ll be right up here once I get my winnings.” Dwight gave him a dead look as Ace danced away out of the bar. Dwight rolled his eyes at his friend/employer and went back to focusing on his bar.

Setting clean beer glasses in his mini fridge, Dwight wiped down his bar area keeping things organized so that when he was hit in the face with a rush of customers, he’ll know where things are. When he was set up and ready, he took a glance and his watch before double taking, then looked at the clock behind him which read the same thing. Was it that late already?

‘There will be a flood of people any minute now!’ Dwight thought hysterically. It was if they read his mind because a loud albeit muffled yells of excitement were heard outside the door before they burst in making the noise almost deafening as they all flooded into the bar.

‘God? You there? It’s me, Dwight.’ He thought nervously as they surrounded his bar, full of adrenaline. Ace wasn’t wrong, almost all of them order a beer and while he would never say it to Ace’s face, he was very thankful that he stocked him with enough beer glasses. Usually, the ladies that accompanied the fighters ordered something simple or sweet, which were never really a problem or overly complicated. Though people rarely talked to him, they did fill up his tip jar quite nicely. And as the night went on, he actually had to empty it, it ended up getting so full!

“Well, ain’t ya a pretty sight.” Dwight glances up at the voice, not expecting it to be directed at him but this place was quickly teaching him that it was full of surprises. A burly man sat at the bar, around his age with his head shaved into a fashionable undercut. He was sporting a shiner under his left eye that was a deep purple, almost hiding the prominent scar that went from just above the brow and ended just above his cheekbone. Beard thick, bushy and unkempt but only made the man seem untamed and dangerous more than scruffy. He was handsome, that was for sure but Dwight could see that the man was drunk, he’d seen him come up and order throughout the night, so he wasn’t too surprised.

Dwight shrugged off the compliment and put on his best customer service smile. If he can maybe shoo the guy off he won’t find himself dead in an alleyway after his first shift.“What can I get for you, sir?” He asked, putting his bar rag away, ready to reach for his preferred choice of drink.

“A pint would be great an’ maybe yer phone number.” He said with a cheeky grin. Dwight tried to fight the blush that was rushing to his cheeks before reaching for a glass. He couldn’t keep up with the demands of the customers to keep serving them cold glances, so he reached into the rack of dry, clean, room temperature glances.

“A pint coming right up.” Dwight purposely ignored the phone number comment and placed the beer in front of him. The man looked at the beer with a pout but there was a sparkle of determination in his eyes that told Dwight that he was not a man to give up.

“What do I gotta do ta get a pretty lil thing like ya?” Dwight raised a brow at the scrapper, picking up his shaker as one of the ladies asked for a cocktail, she thanked him quickly and left a nice tip in his almost overflowing tip jar. Ace was not kidding when he said people tipped generously. He grabbed his jar and went to empty it in a bag below the bar for a second time that night.

“Try asking me when you're sober, then we’ll see yeah?” Dwight knew he wouldn’t, the man was drunk of victory and enough alcohol to kill a regular man. Dwight kept himself as professional as he could, he had to just deal with the man till closing and then not worry about the man and his bad case of beer goggles.

“Can I get yer name?” The man looked hopeful and the bartender just couldn’t say no to that face.

“Dwight.” The scrapper grinned sloppily at him, very satisfied with himself on his small victory. Dwight looked away trying to hide his smile. The fighter won’t remember his name once the night is done but he couldn’t seem to regret giving him his name when he looks like he just won the lottery.

As the night went on and the last call was announced, they all left stumbling out. A couple men went to collect his drunk suiter and Dwight waved goodbye.

 

“M’ names David luv! ‘Member it cuz ya gonna be screaming it sometime soon!” Dwight’s smile turned stiff but his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He had to remember that the man, David, was drunk and will probably regret it later when his friends tell him what he said to the average looking bartender. As everyone cleared out, he locked the door and looked at the state of his bar. He grimaced at the state of it and began clean up.

—-

A couple of shifts had come and gone and Dwight could say that he felt much more confident at his job. Ace came and went to see how he’s fairing and to give little jabs of I told you so and to also see if he could mooch money off Dwight and being the absolute sucker that he was, always gave in and only getting a “Thanks my friend, I owe you one for sure.” Even though they both knew Dwight was never seeing that money again.

Dwight sighed, he hadn’t seen David in a while and he couldn’t fathom why he was so disappointed, especially after their first meeting was less than smooth. He shrugged his shoulders, he knew better than to hope the handsome fighter found him genuinely attractive. He’s average looking at best and someone that good looking could easily get anyone he wanted so why settle for average? Besides, the man was drunk anyway. Shaking those thoughts off, he got himself hyped up for tonight. Big fight, means a lot more customers than usual.

As brawlers and betters alike come bustling in, there were few he was starting to recognize as his regulars and some new faces coming in. As people started grabbing their drinks and sitting down to another fight well done or to drink their sorrows away, Dwight was getting into his groove. ‘It’s nice. To feel like I found something I’m good at besides managing a pizza parlor.’ He thought, wiping down alcohol spills from the earlier jaeger bomb from a group who looked almost to young to be here. But hell, none of this was legal and there was no age limit to brawl, so anything goes. At least, according to Ace but his morals have always been a little ambiguous at best.

The group of four was definitely the rowdiest and they maybe had a jaeger bomb and a beer in them. He took note of the four, in case he would need to cut them off later. Suddenly they all looked at him, almost simultaneously, making Dwight nervous but didn’t show his anxiety.

Teens always feed off anxiety.

As the group walked up to the bar, Dwight looked at all of them a little closer. Yep, definitely under the legal drinking age in America but as he said before, nothing here was legal in the slightest.

“Hey bartender,” the taller of the group called out, leaning his forearms on the table. The young man had short, light brown curls, high cheekbones, and a smug grin on his lips but what caught his eye most was the haunted, angry look in his eyes, a telling story of why a boy so young would be here in a fight club’s bar instead of house party celebrating their graduation. Dwight cast aside those thoughts, he has no right to judge anyone in this bar regardless of age, gender and creed. They were all here for a reason.

“What can I get you?” Dwight asked politely, getting a glass out for him. The group themselves were shitty tippers but they are kids. The one with the pink hair tries, as she sneaks a $5 when her friends aren’t looking. She’s a good girl just wanting to belong somewhere. Dwight can relate and has to admit he has a soft spot for her.

“Get me an Adios Motherfucker.” His friends behind him were giggling, whether they’re inflating their friends' ego or trying to intimidate him, he didn’t know but he was too much of an adult to be intimidated by a group of minors. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at them.

“If you want that then you better kiss your ass goodbye, because you will be going adios.” The kid flushed red as his friends howled at the response, the girl with short hair guffed, her laughter almost like a witches cackle which made the situation much more humorous, their darker skinned friend was wheezing, and the girl with pink hair was laughing so hard she started to snort. Which drew the attention of other bar-goers who snickered.

Dwight did feel guilty. He wasn’t trying to embarrass the kid in front of the whole bar, he just wanted him to tone down the alpha male vibe he was trying to put on. He could see the embarrassment and anger on his face and the kid looked like he was ready to blow.

“How about this. Take a beer on the house, if you're serious about the adios, talk to me next time you're in. It’s a drink that’s easy to get alcohol poisoning on and I like to keep an eye on my patrons if they're getting those so I’m not having to bring an ambulance.” He saw the anger defuse on his face and for a moment looked at a loss for what to do. He nodded and agreed to it as Dwight handed him his second beer of the night. He muttered a quiet thanks so his friends didn’t her and walked off, getting jeers from his friends and friendly pats on the back.

Dwight could see the kid was still giving him sneaky looks and glances his way, but when the older man caught his eye the kid kept eye contact with him, which made the bartender look away uncomfortably. He hated making eye contact with anybody unless their speaking directly at him and while this boy wasn’t giving him any nasty looks, Dwight couldn’t help but feel like he was being studied.

“Not bad.” Dwight looked at the direction of the voice, startled. He blinked when he saw David himself sitting at the bar. “Kid’s got a bad temper. ‘e usually woulda punched ya, but ya got ‘im ta defuse real quick. A beer if ya will” Dwight blinked for a second before clearing his throat.

“Oh, uh, no big deal really. I didn’t mean to embarrass him, I just wanted him to watch the cheek in my bar.” David grinned, grabbing the glass of beer Dwight handed to him.

“Cheek? I didn’ see no cheek mate, jus’ a guy tryin’ ta get a drink.” Dwight just gave the man a deadpan stare which almost made David snort beer through his nose.

“You know what he was doing.”

“I did, but yer face was priceless.” Dwight tried to suppress a grin but was failing miserably. He had to admit that David was quite charming when he wasn’t totally drunk off his gourd.

“Glad to know my misery entertains you, David.” The bartender said wiping up his counter to avoid any more rings or wet patch staining his wooden bar table. David’s brows shot up in surprise before they knitted together in confusion.

“Can’ say we’ve met mate, how do ya know m’ name?” Dwight blinked in surprise before he mentally slapped himself. Of course, he doesn’t remember meeting you, he was absolutely pissed drunk! Dwight tried to look as casual as he can as he picked up a glass, pretending to inspect it.

“Oh, you told me to remember your name because I’m apparently going to be screaming it later.” David’s mouth dropped as he looked at the bartender in disbelief to see if he was joking. But he didn’t need to look too hard because he seemed to remember before going stark white and then beet red in a matter of seconds.

“Shite, M’ so sorry mate!” He said and he dropped his head to the bar table, making Dwight laugh.

“It’s fine, you were completely wasted. We all have one thing we regret doing or saying when we’re drunk.” David groaned miserably in his response, not looking up at him.

“I must ‘ave looked like a fuckin’ tosser.” Dwight snorted, before tapping the spot next to his ear.

“Maybe a little, but I definitely remembered the name.” David tilted his head up with a lopsided grin, face still red from embarrassment.

“Guess yer right. Can I get yer name, since I was righ’ fucked ta remember it?” Dwight smiled, before sticking out his hand.

“Dwight. Dwight Fairfield.” David straightened his body out before he extended his hand to grasp Dwight’s.

“David King, pleasure.”

—

Six months went by after their official meeting, David showed up to the bar every night, Whether he was fighting or not, Dwight wasn’t sure, but he loved seeing him all the same. David was always there for good conversation but always let Dwight get into his groove when he was busy. What was more surprising was that Frank, the kid he embarrassed in front of his friends, started showing up more and more as well, whether his friends were there or not and while Dwight was a little concerned, he never went passed the state of slightly buzzed if he came by himself. He would just talk and jokingly flirt with the bartender and Dwight couldn’t help but find the kid amusing.

Today though, looked like it was going to be a rough one. When Frank came in and Dwight gave him a beer before asking, he knew his usual, so why bother asking? Frank snagged the drink quickly, chugging it like he could find the answer to his life’s problems at the bottom of the glass. Dwight’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at how fast he drank it, before side eyeing him, taking the glass.

“Frank, you okay?” Frank shot Dwight a nasty glare before leaning in, making Dwight lean back at the obvious act of aggression, confused and more than a little anxious.

“I’m not here for you to fucking Dr.Phil me, just do your job and get me another fucking drink.” Dwight should have known better then do let him continue drinking and usually, he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help as his anxiety won over his logic. Frank oozed hostility, looking like he was ready to fight anyone who even dare look at him for too long. Thankfully, no one was paying attention or was close to hearing range of the bar to witness the scene he was making.

“Another beer?”

“No fucking shit.” Dwight pursed his lips at the treatment but gave him another and then another. Before he started ordering whiskey’s, chasing it down with more beer. Dwight steeled himself before placing a glass of water next to him.

“Drink that. You’re going too fast and that’s going to hit you harder than you think.” Frank wasn’t having it as he stood up, the bar stool screeching against the floor.

“I didn’t ask for water or your fucking concern. Just give me more booze!” Dwight didn’t move, he met his stare before glancing at the water and back into looking him in the eye. “You can drink that water or you can go home, Frank. What’s going on in your personal life is your business and I won’t pry, but I will not let you destroy yourself in my bar.”

 

“Why do you care!?”

“Why wouldn’t I care Frank? I care about what happens to your well being and you have so much going for you. You're not like me, you are intelligent and charismatic and to see you wasting it is pretty tragic because you have so much to go for.” Frank was shaking, the poor kid looked so lost, angry and drunk that he didn’t know what to do. The younger man looked like he was about to slug him and Dwight was prepared. If his glasses broke at least he had the money to buy new ones. ‘Well, there goes $250 down the drain.’

Dwight flinched when Frank flings himself at him, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself for a hit. However, his eyes flew open fast when Frank grabbed his face and forced him into a kiss. It was desperate like he was starved of any affection or intimacy. Franks lips and tongue trying to pry the bartender's mouth open, only to meet a wall of teeth keep him from entering. Dwight tried to push him off, making Frank growl in frustration.

“Let me in, let me in!” Before diving in for another kiss. Dwight’s protests were muffled before the younger man was ripped off him. Dwight looked at the man who was holding Frank by the hood of his jacket. Face red, eyes shining with an intensity that Dwight couldn’t put a name to.

“David.” The name on his lips came out breathless. Nothing of what happened had processed in his brain yet. He stood there, shocked, the whole world muffled like he hand cotton in his ears, his eyes unfocused, just for a moment before it hit him like a ton of bricks, slapping his hand to his mouth. “Oh my god—David!”

But neither of the two were paying attention. Frank tried to throw an uncoordinated punch and David grabbed it swiftly before delivering a punch to the younger man’s nose, knocking him on the floor. Frank stumbled back on his feet, trying to tackle the man down, but the older man barely moved, he just lifted the boy up and slammed him into the table making both Frank and the table slam onto the floor. Adrenaline must have been fueling them both because Frank didn’t even hesitate to get back up.

Dwight came around the bar, trying to separate the two from causing any more damage. “Hey! Stop!” It was feeble and pretty pathetic and they easily pushed him out of the way for another exchange. Dwight could feel anger boiling through him, both at Frank for starting it and at David for escalating it, this was HIS bar and like hell will he be cleaning blood and bodies off the damn floor!

“Both of you, out of my fucking bar!” Dwight snarled. Making the two of them freeze before snapping their neck in the direction of Dwight. They had never seen the man angry before and they would both admit it was a terrifying sight to behold such a gentleman enraged.

“If you want to fight, the. Take it outside, go to the ring, frankly, I don’t care! Just out of my bar!” Dwight saw the two men flush in embarrassment and shame, but he was too angry to show the two any mercy. “Out!” He said as he shoved both of them out the bar door. As he turned around, he saw the looks of the patrons who were watching the fight and some jeering. He went back to flip up the table and see the damage. Thankfully, the table held up being body slammed into the ground and Ace didn’t have to shell out money, ‘My money’ Dwight thought bitterly, to fix the table. Fighters and betters still sat there staring in shock at the bartender before he heard a patron yell:

“I’d put money on you for a fight!” Making the bar roar in noise. Dwight flushed in embarrassment as he went back to serving and cleaning.

He couldn’t wait for this night to be over.

—

After that night Dwight hadn’t seen David or Frank at his bar and even though he was mad as hell, he couldn’t help but miss the two usually welcome visitors. All he wanted was an apology from the two about the mess they caused in his and the kiss from Frank. Dwight shook his head as dried some glasses and put them away. Taking a glance at his watch he sighed miserably. 2 A.M and he was still cleaning up after rowdy bar-goers, who seemed to pour more drinks on his floor then they did their mouths. To his dismay, one of them drank far more than her limit and vomited all over the floor, which Dwight, of course, had to clean up. As he finished up he to a glance at his pitiful tip jar that had just barely reached halfway. It wasn’t a good night for him or his wallet apparently and he couldn’t help but feel a little miserable.  
He heard a tap on the window to the bar entrance. Making his heart jump in nerves. No one ever came to visit past closing and Ace always warned him to be careful of visitors past closing and to  
never open the door. “We’re closed,” Dwight said clear enough so that the visitor outside would leave him be. The knocking continued, making Dwight sigh irritably.

“I said we’re clo-David?” He saw the man wave at him sheepishly through the glass, and Dwight ended up stumbling away from his bar to open the door to let his friend in and lock it behind him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Dwight parroted back. The exchange was awkward and uncomfortable, making David scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” Dwight prompted. He hated this stiff, tense attempt at conversation when their usual conversations flowed so well and were something he always looked forward to when he was on shift.

“I though’ you migh’ not wanna see me after I made an arse outta m’self.” He responded not making eye contact with the man in front of him. Dwight would have found it amusing that man as big and rowdy as David would be intimidated by someone as small as Dwight but for the situation that was folding in front of him, he just couldn’t find the humor in it.

“Yeah. You did make an ass out of yourself. But you never came back to apologize or even explain! That’s all I wanted, David. I just wanted to know what happened and why it escalated the way it did, you can’t just-”

“I got Jealous.” Dwight blinked at him, brain short-circuiting as he tried to piece things together. Dwight looked at him cautiously, feeling hope bubble in his chest as he theorized that maybe David could possibly-?

“Of what David. What were you jealous of?” David studied him, looking him in the eye before sucking in the split part of his bruised lips before releasing it and breathing in deep.

“Cause I like ya Dwight.” He said as he crowded the shorter man backward, making Dwight instinctively back up until he contacted with the bar. “I like ya more than a friend, I like ya more than someone ya flirt with. When I saw Frank kissin’ ya, m’ logic wen’ out the window ‘n I just saw red.”

“David.” Dwight cupped the man's face with his hands, making sure the man was looking him in the eye. “Frank is 19. Maybe just pushing 20.” David broke eye contact, looking frustrated as he tried to dislodge his face.

“Yeah Dwight, I know but,” he cut himself off as the bartender kept a firm grip on his face, making him look at him again.

“So why would you ever think I would choose him over you?” David looked stunned for a moment before his hazel eye brightened with hope. He cradled Dwight’s wrist in his own gentle grip as he leaned in closer.

“So, does that mean?” He trailed his question off, wanting- No needing Dwight to finish it off. He needed to hear from the bartender himself. Dwight just gave him a gentle smile before leaning in to kiss him. David’s lips were chapped and Dwight could feel the split in his lip. It was a soft, languid kiss that David couldn’t help but sigh into. Dwight pulled back to look him in the eye.

“I like you David. It’s always been you.” David grinned, before gripping his thighs and lifting the man up, making Dwight squeal in surprised, wrapping his legs around the scrappers waist and scrambling to claw his nail-bitten fingers on David’s shoulders only to be settled onto the bar table and swept into a hot kiss, the older man’s tongue tangling with his and David’s hips between open thighs, Dwight keeping his legs around his hips and grinding himself up against him

Dwight couldn’t help but flush at how aroused he was as they rutted together like horny teenagers on top of the bar. He broke the kiss, leaning his head back as David gave a particularly rough thrust against him. Not wasting the opportunity he was given, he latched his mouth onto the bartender's neck, roughly kissing, sucking and biting bruises into his neck. David parted briefly, giving Dwight another deep kiss.

“Do ya wanna?” He growled against his lips and god, he hoped Dwight wanted him as much as he wanted Dwight. The younger man nodded frantically, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“Yes! Yes, but not here.” David grinned as he grabbed his keys from his back pocket, dangling them in front Dwight’s flushed face.

“Then let’s go.”

—

As they barged into David’s house, they could barely keep their hands off each other. Dwight peeled off David’s shirt from his body, his hands roaming the broad, muscular chest and before sliding down to fumble with the man's belt buckle and unfasten the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down to reveal black boxers underneath. Dwight felt his mouth go dry and his cock twitch in his pants as he saw the large bulge straining the black fabric. He felt David undo the last button on his work shirt, quickly making work of getting it off before David grabbed the back of Dwight’s thighs again and hoisted him up on his hips, and making there way up the stairs, sharing quick passionate kisses along the way.

As they reached the bedroom, he tossed Dwight on the bed on ceremoniously, climbing on top of him, the younger man dragging him into another kiss, while David pops Dwight’s button open, unzipping his pants and tugging them off with his briefs in one go. The scrapper wrapped calloused hands around Dwight’s cock pumping it in a steady rhythm, the smaller man trying to thrust up to gain more friction, 

“Please!” Dwight begged, feeling tears well up as he ground his hips in another attempt. “David please, I-I need you, I need you to fuck me!” David was sure he could cum from this. Seeing his lover writhe and beg for his cock with his own two eyes was better than any fantasy he’s ever come up with. Reaching the bedside table, he opened the drawer and grabbed the open bottle of lube and a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and placing it on his cock. Dwight looked concerned, lifting himself on his forearms before David pushed him back down with light pressure.

“Don’ worry luv, I’m gonna take care of ya.” Dwight smiled coquettishly, relaxing back into the soft mattress. Not saying another word, just breathless moans as David applied the lubricant on his fingers and entered one in, thrusting it into his body until David felt him relax enough to put a second one in. Dwight grit his teeth before throwing his hands over his face, his body tightening up around Davids' fingers.

“D-don’t put the third one in yet, I- I’m not-” Dwight struggled to get the words out yet, but he felt David’s other hand caressing his thigh lightly in a comforting manner, slowly pumping the two fingers in and out.

“Tell me when you’re ready luv, an’ if ya need ta stop then I wan’ ya ta lemme know, yeah?” The bartender nodded, focusing on his breathing and getting used to the feeling. David felt the tightness on his fingers loosen, but didn’t move to add another one until Dwight said so.

“O-okay, you can add another.” However, David didn’t seem to be paying attention, he looked to be contemplating something. ‘Is he having second thoughts?’ Dwight thought, a spark of fear lighting in his chest. He was about to say something before David shifted down, face near his cock before giving his partner a smirk and licking a line from base to tip. Dwight gasped at the unexpected, but so fucking arousing action, as he shot his hand down to twist in Davids hair. David entered a third finger as he sucked the head of Dwight’s cock, trying to stretch and loosen him for when he enters and God, was he trying to be patient and not rut into the mattress.

“I’m ready- I’m ready! David, fuck, I don’t wanna cum like this-!” Dwight whined breathlessly, almost crying when he felt David remove his fingers and lifted himself up, only to nestle himself between the younger man’s thighs, Lifting one of Dwight legs up so he had access. David leaned down to kiss his bedmate, Who reciprocates enthusiastically into it, desperate for any kind of contact. Dwight’s eyes shot open as he felt David start to enter him slowly, his noises muffled by David’s lips on his. When David was fully seated inside him, he didn’t move an inch even though it was obvious that David wanted to. The bigger man shaking with the strain of being wrapped around a tight, wet heat. David broke the kiss to give him a heated look.

“Tell me when.” Dwight covered his eyes with his arms. Trying to focus on breathing and relaxing against the girth in him. He gave a nod as he moved his arm slightly so he can look David in the eye.

“S-Slow. Start slow.” All he received was a noise of acknowledgment. David slow moving his hips in precise movements. He pried Dwight’s arms from his face, searching for any kind of sign that he was in pain and saw none. David tested Dwight’s ability to take more as he started thrusting a little faster which knocked a loud moan out of Dwight, who found he very much enjoyed the change in pace.

“Ah! F-faster, your so close to-” Dwight let out a cry at a particular thrust, clawing at the bed sheets and arching his back from the intensity of the pleasure that shocked through his body. “Right there! O-oh fuck-David!” The scrapper grinned deviously at the smaller man as an idea popped into his head. Grabbing Dwight’s thighs, he propped them up so that he could wrap around his waist before both of David’s hands gripped the headboard.

“Comfy?” David asked, that deviousness never leaving his face, even when Dwight looked at him confused.

“Y-yes?”

“Good.” David practically purred out before started a series of quick, brutal thrusts in rapid succession, making Dwight scream his pleasure loudly, clawing his nails down David’s back.

“David! David, I’m gonna-” He choked on his words as he arched his back and coming harder than he ever had in his life. David could feel Dwight tightening up around him making him thrust harder to chase his release. He looked down at Dwight, seeing the absolute fucked out expression on his face and between the hottest fucking look he’s ever seen and the tight heat around his cock, it only took a couple more thrusts before he came into the condom, his thrusts slowing down as he milked his orgasm. He pulled out, quickly taking off the condom, tying it before tossing it into the garbage.

He laid back down to catch his breath, looking up at the ceiling as he basked in his afterglow and the warmth of his partner's body next to him.

“That was…” Dwight panted out breathlessly, running his hand through his hair with a dumb smile on his face.

“Bloody brilliant.” David finished off before turning his head to grin at him, lifting his hand to stroke the bartenders' cheeks. “Told ya you’d be screamin’ m’ name,” David said cheekily, laughing when Dwight smacked his hand, trying to suppress a smile.

“Mm, pizza an’ round two?” Dwight snorted but couldn’t help but crack a smile and nod.

“Pizza sounds amazing.”

—

When the doorbell rang, Dwight offered to go grab the pizza, which David gladly let him do, telling him the pizza money is in the left pocket of his pants, only for them to argue briefly on who’s paying. In the end, David won, but that didn’t mean when Dwight left that he wasn’t going to slip in some money on the bedside table.

He put his slacks back on and grabbed David’s white shirt from the floor before heading downstairs with the money in hand. The last thing he needed was to be charged for indecent exposure in front of a (possible) minor. As he opened the door he swears he could feel a little PTSD flash through him as he saw the bright red uniform.

“Delivery for..Dwight? That you dude?” Dwight gave the kid a sheepish grin, who in turn smiled back.

“Hey James, good to see you again.” The kid was a good guy, a real class clown but always did his work if not a little lazily. But being paid pennies to do such a miserable job, Dwight always let it slide a little.

“So what dude, you just, like, up and quit. What gives, won the lottery or something?” They traded the pizza for a moment before Dwight placed in on the table near the door.

“Not quite, I got a new job that pays better.” James just groaned, leaning his head back dramatically, pouting a little.

“Dude, jealous! Hook a brotha up! Our new manager sucks and is a total dick.” He leaned back on the heels of his feet rocking back and forth. “I would never ask you back though because no one deserves a hell quite like ‘PizzaWhat!’” James did jazz hands at the name of the establishment, obviously making fun of his place of work.

“Oof, brutal. I’m not surprised though, they usually want the managers to be brutal so that you feel more ‘motivation’ if we light a fire under your ass. I was just too much of a pushover to do that.” James grinned teasingly, smacking arm playfully.

“You were.” James agreed, before shrugging lightly. “But hey, that’s why we liked ya. You saw yourself as one of us. But man you let them take advantage of you.” Dwight snorted, that was definitely true, he had many nights where he stayed behind so he could do paperwork for his higher-ups as a ‘favour’ that he never got paid or thanked for.

“Dwight? What’s takin’ ya so long?” David came down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His strong upper body proudly on display. James’s eyes almost bulged out of his eyes at the sight of the man.

“Oh shit, how the hell did you snag that.” It was unsaid but well known that Dwight was gay, but he never seemed to be able to grab a guy. So seeing him with someone who was totally out of his league...Is going to be such good gossip. The bartenders' cheeks colored pink and waved him off in a ‘shoo’ motion.

“You’re now just milking it, go back to work,” Dwight said teasingly, before turning around to face David. “I’ll be right up, take the pizza and I’ll meet you upstairs?” Dwight picked up the pizza from the table and handed off to David, the bigger man swooping down to steal a kiss.

“Don’ be too long. Good ta meet ya kid, assuming yer a friend of ‘is” Dwight rolled his eyes, now shooing his boyfriend up the stairs. James called back out to David.

“Nice to meet you too, if you want embarrassing stories of your boyfriend then give me a ring, I got plenty!” David let out a bark, lingering on the stairs.

“Fer sure I do,” He joked at Dwight’s expense. Making Dwight flustered as he yelled at him to get his ass back up the stairs, only for David to start laughing on his way up.

“So, I’m gonna head out, but if he has any hot siblings, hook me up.” Dwight just gave the boy a deadpanned look.

“It was good to see you, James.” The kid left, waving his goodbye before getting in the car. Dwight rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile as he closed the door. The guy was definitely something else, but Dwight could help but wish him the best.

As he made his way upstairs and back to David’s room, the man was already digging into the pizza. David stopped midchew when he noticed him, he gave him a sheepish, tight-lipped smile as his cheeks bulge with food. Dwight’s eyebrow rose as he snagged a piece from the box and taking decent sized bites. The pizza was actually pretty good when you don’t have it as often as he did when he worked there.

“So,” David started before he paused to swallow whatever was in his mouth, grabbing a new piece. “How’d ya know the kid? Seems a lil young fer yer taste. Unless I ‘ad a right ta be worried about Frank.” Dwight shot him an indignant look, putting his piece away from his face.

“I used to work at the pizza joint before I started Bartending, I used to be the delivery boy and worked up as manager there but the higher-ups treated me pretty poorly then they should have so I quit when Ace got me the job. Embarrassing, I know. 25 and I worked there up until recently.” David frowned at the self-deprecating tone that his boyfriend used, Dwight’s eyes looking down and away from him, clearly embarrassed and waiting for the judgment. He put the piece of pizza back in the box and tapped the man’s chin up. “Oi, what ya do and what ya did don’ matter. As long as yer happy doin’ what yer doin’ now is what’s important, yeah?” David grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Delivery boy eh? So does tha’ mean I can ask for a large pizza with extra sausage?” Dwight choked on a laugh as he shoved the Brit away from him.

“That was bad and you should feel bad!” Dwight said as he let David drag his body close to his, straddling the bigger man's hips.

“Maybe,” David agreed, thumbing the waistband of Dwight’s slacks. “But I’ll make it up to you.” He eyed the bartender up and down, tugging the waistband lightly.

“So, round two luv?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school au today
> 
> She a mild one

Dwight couldn’t stand school.

Dwight tried. He tried very hard to fit in despite the fact that he just never had the charisma or build to be popular. So he’s come to terms with the facts that he’ll forever be a wallflower within his school. Dwight adjusted his glasses as he grabbed books for his next class, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he closed his locker and tried shifting his books in his arms so that he could reach for his phone without any of them falling to the floor. Not that it mattered anyway as a large, broad shoulder connected with him painfully, making him drop his books anyway. He didn’t look up, he just knelt down to collect them as the group walked off laughing and whispering loudly about him.

“Well damn dude, you got off lucky this time.” Dwight looked up, only to see Quentin looking down at him sympathetically, grabbing the fallen backpack and opening it up. “Here, shove them in here before they decide they aren’t done yet taking out their aggression.” Dwight let out a sigh before dumping his books in there.

“You think they would be tired of making fun of me by now.” Quentin just gave him a look, one eyebrow arched up high, before scoffing and shaking his head, handing the bag back to his friend.

“Not happening. Not since your scrawny ass tried out for a sports team and embarrassed yourself.” He elbowed him lightly in the shoulder, causing Dwight to turn red and laugh, shoving him into the locker.

“Don’t remind me. I thought I was having an asthma attack when they asked me to run. I don’t even have asthma!” The two boys laughed as they made their way to class. “I know I was a bit of a try hard to fit in, but how come you're not getting your ass kicked on a daily basis?” Quentin just looked at him with a smug look on his face, standing a little taller and prouder.

“Dude, have you forgotten that I’m the school blogger? The last time they tried me, they became the school meme for almost a solid 3 months last year. If they don’t bug me, I don’t bug them.” He said, shrugging his book bag higher on his shoulders. “I also have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, I also have these dashing good looks-” Dwight just shoved him again and walked ahead of him rolling his eyes.

“In other words, you got the hot girlfriend and you have the school at your fingertips despite being a socially awkward and not knowing what sleep is” Quentin stopped, making an over the top noise and putting his hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Excuse you, I am not socially awkward! Who’s the one who introduced you to all your friends? Who introduced you to your now, totally out of your league boyfri-Mmph!” Dwight spun around, cutting him off with one hand on his mouth, shushing him loudly as red bloomed across his face and down his neck.

“Shut up! If anyone found out about David they will throw me off the roof. They already call me a fag, so if they found out I actually am one, It will be this shit times 10!” He whispered sharply, looking around to make sure no one heard him. Quentin frowned, removing the hand gently from his mouth.

“Listen, dude, this is really getting out of hand. You can’t even enjoy your relationship without being in fear of what other people are going to do. I know if it was just whispers and rumors you’d probably, I dunno, shrug it off but they are actually assaulting you! If you’re afraid that one of our teachers is going to make the situation worse, then you should probably ask David or let me do something.” Dwight looked like Quentin just dropped a bomb on him as they walked into the semi-empty class, claiming seats next to each other, settling in while still talking.

“I could give you a list of why that’s a bad idea.”

“Narrow it down to two then.” The insomniac said dryly, used to Dwight's ability to excuse the actions of others.

“One: David would murder everyone.” Quentin just blinked, looking at him with disinterest.

“Sounds like a problem solved to me.”

“Dude!”

“Alright, alright. What’s the second excuse?” Dwight looked nervous suddenly, before sighing in irritation and scratching at the back of his head.

“Look, he doesn’t know about my situation and he doesn’t need to know that I’m actually a bigger loser then he thought.” The insomniac just looked blankly into space before shaking his head and looked his friend in the eye.

“Listen, as your best friend, I need to tell you that he already knows you’re a loser.” Dwight looked at him in disbelief, opening his mouth to say something but not beating Quentin to the punch. “But for some weird reason he thinks it’s cute and even though you’re about as charismatic as a wet paper bag, you were able to seduce him with your weird gay magic so fuckin’ chill dude.” There was silence for a bit, Dwight’s mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before closing it.

“I can’t tell if that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me or the douchiest but I’ll let it slide because that does make me feel better.” Quentin just looked smug as he opened up his binder to grabbed his homework, opening his textbook from where they left off in the class.

“That is because I’m a true bro. By the way, did you understand the question on thirteen? I’m pretty sure Ms. Sherwood will go over it, but I just want to know if it’s a trick question or if I’m overthinking it.” He said as he tapped the question on his page with the eraser on the back of his pencil. He looked over and saw the look of fear on his friends face as he glanced from the question and back to his face.

“We had homework?” Dwight said meekly as Quentin slammed his head repeatedly into his book.

“Oh my fucking god, dude.”

_____

After math class, Dwight kept his head ducked as he got the verbal tongue lashing of his life in front of other students. It’s already embarrassing enough that he didn’t know the material they were studying but the lecture? Brutal.

“Well, I’m ready to die now,” Dwight said, heading to his locker and tossing his book in before closing it, banging his head repeatedly against the metal door. “She tore me a new asshole.”

“I mean, if you didn’t spend time doing other people’s homework, you would have remembered to do your own.” Dwight groaned loudly, leaning his head on his locker.

“It’s either that or I get my ass kicked.” Quentin rapped his knuckles against Dwight's head, getting a very satisfying noise if the insomniac did say so himself. 

“If they kick your ass, then David would hand their asses back to them on a silver platter. That dude’s like a football team in a single person.” Dwight turned his head towards him and threw him a dirty look. He peeled himself off his locker, leaning his back to it and crossed his arms.

“That’s why I’m going to avoid getting my ass kicked. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” His friend just rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on the head.

“Wow, look at you, a real Mother Teresa.” He said sarcastically, glancing to his left before double taking, grimacing making Dwight look. Dwight could feel himself cringe when he saw a group of very tall boys coming down the hall, pushing each other into lockers, laughing loudly and just taking up the entire hallway. As obnoxious as it was, Dwight always hated seeing the football players. Some just ignored him completely, but after their coach dismissed and embarrassed him, the players had decided that he was free game to fuck with.

“Oh ho, look at this boys! Our friend Dwight’s here! Man, buddy I haven’t seen you in a hot second. Listen, bud, we’re all pretty hungry over here, so I think you should hop into the car with us and buy us some chipotle or something.” Chris said as they pushed Quentin out of the way and crowding around the smaller boy, Quentin was making a fuss behind them and Dwight was just smiling nervously and trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Oh, Chris...Uh hi. Look, I don’t have any money on me. I actually left my wallet at home, so uh, yeah even I’m going hungry.” It was the truth, he did forget his wallet at home and he was just going to walk home and make something since he was so close to the school anyway. Chris lips curled up 

into a sneer and shoved Dwight into the locker harshly. Quentin tried to shove his way in only to get knocked on his ass by one of the other boys.

“Listen, I think your lying. There are two things I hate and that’s being told no and being lied too, so let's see..” He said as he aggressively tried to rip the backpack off of the smaller boy. Dwight tried to fight his hands off the bag but a rough shove sent his head connecting to the locker painfully, distracting him enough for them to get the bag off.

“What the fuck is your issue!? Leave him alone!” Quentin’s voice shook with anger as he struggled against the two boys. Chris didn’t even look his way as he unzipped everything on the bag.

“What’s the big deal? Dwight’s my friend and I would hate to know if my friend is lying to me.” He said as he turned the bag and dumped all of its contents, shaking it to make sure everything was out. “But look at that! He told the truth, so sorry I doubted you bud!” He said as he let go of the bag, letting it join with the rest of the mess. Dwight grit his teeth as he held the back of his head, Chris just grinned and shrugged. 

“I guess you owe us then! Well, see ya, sorry about your head!” The other two smirked, one of them shoving Quentin hard enough to knock him on his ass before they left. The two didn’t say anything as Quentin dusted himself off then went to help Dwight with his things.

“This is ridiculous. You gotta tell someone. This isn’t going to just miraculously go away.” Dwight didn’t look at him and just kept putting things in his bag.

“I’d rather hide then possibly make it worse.” Quentin threw Dwight’s pencil case at him, furious at the stupid response he got from his friends.

“How could it get worse!? They steal from you, they rough you up, honestly Dwight I can’t see this getting worse without them going to prison or something. Actually, no they could get worse but you're so busy covering up for them that it wouldn’t matter!” Dwight’s eyebrows knit together and his lips stretched into a thin, anxious line. He didn’t need this now, he just wanted to go home and skip the rest of the day.

“Just leave it be.” He was upset and tired and he really didn’t want to have this argument with Quentin again. He told him his reasons and now he would just like to let it go before he has some sort of breakdown. Quentin didn’t respond, he just tossed the last thing into Dwight’s bag and got up.

“Whatever. Look I gotta do stuff for the school blog. So I’ll see you later.” Dwight could feel his lip tremble as the blogger walked off angry with a flimsy excuse. Today was just way too brutal to deal with. He’ll skip the day and make an excuse to his mom later. He exited the school and could help but appreciate the fresh air, feeling the breeze on his face really helped him breathe and calm down.

As he walked past the parking lot, he jumped when he heard the loud honk of a car horn. Startled, he looked into the direction of the noise just to Chris, the two friends from earlier and a pretty blonde with judgment written across her face.

“Awe hey buddy, where’s your boyfriend? I heard you got into a spat from Bree over here.” She gave a closed-lipped smile that looked far from friendly before dropping it back to that judgy look. Dwight could feel the sweat run down his neck. If she heard everything then-

“Heard he wants you to tell someone about how we’re treating you huh?” He said as he opened his car door, closing it casually, making the two other boys do the same. The three leaned on the car as Chris made his way over to Dwight, throwing an arm over the smaller boys tense shoulders. “He just doesn’t get the way we do things. It’s how we joke around, isn’t it?” He said as he squeezed Dwight closer to him. From far away it seemed playful, but Dwight could feel the pressure on his neck to know its any but. It was a threat. Plain as day.

“Yeah. Just how we joke.” Dwight’s voice came out bland and monotone. He didn’t want to provoke him, but he just didn’t have the energy to muster out any emotion. Chris grinned, showing off a pretty row of straight, white teeth. He patted Dwight’s shoulder before he let go of him completely.

“Exactly! But I’m going to make sure you remember why you won’t say anything.” And with that he threw a brutal punch to Dwight’s cheek, making the smaller boy cry out as he dropped to the ground. He didn’t get a chance to even lift his arm before he felt him stomp his rib cage, making Dwight instinctively curl. Chris didn’t stop, he kicked him in the stomach, shins, his legs and even a stomp or two on his face, effectively breaking his glasses. He felt an extra set of legs raining back with the same treatment. And Dwight could do nothing but cry out and curl up to protect his face, ribs, and stomach as much as he could.

Suddenly everything stopped but Dwight was too scared to look up. He heard fabric rustle as Chris knelt down so he could be closer to Dwight.

“That’s just a bit of insurance, ya know? We hate doing this bud, but we gotta make sure.” He could hear the girl, Bree, laugh. But honestly he could care less, his brain was still reeling from what happened. “Oh and don’t forget your wallet tomorrow, don’t forget you owe us!” Dwight nodded in response but was unsure if Chris saw it when he heard the car door slam and the gas start. When the sound of the car left, Dwight got up slowly, at first feeling nothing except for the twinge of pain in his ankle from when he stumbled from the punch. He kept light pressure on it as he walked home, the pain from the beating getting worse and worse with each step as the adrenaline wore off, making him cry out in pain as he held his probably bruised ribs.

When he got home to his empty house, he closed the door behind him lightly, standing in the doorway from the inside of his house before leaning back and slowly sliding down the door sitting there, staring at nothing. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing his phone and staring numbly at the screen. It was shattered, the whole screen in deep, jagged spiderline cracks. It took him almost three minutes before the first tear rolled down his cheeks and the start of uncontrollable sobs leave his mouth.

___

Dwight skipped the morning the next day. He groaned at the small headache he felt from the pulsing bruise that covered his brow bone. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t ready to face school that early in the morning and all those classes. So instead he slept in, took a shower and went driving down to get a new phone to replace his old one. He couldn’t have been happier that he pays extra a month on his phone bill in case situations like this happen. He checked his new phone as he got in the car, putting on his seatbelt. There was a couple of texts from his and Quentin’s friends from outside of school and one from David waiting for him. Dwight couldn’t fight the affectionate smile from spreading on his face, before is eyes nearly bulged out at the date, realizing he hadn’t responded to David until two days ago! Man, he really needed to respond to his messages better. Opening it, he read the message and couldn’t help a concerned frown take over his face.

Tuesday, March 13th, 4:45 PM

David: I got into another fight and now I’ve been expelled again. Mum’s gonna be so pissed.

Holy diggity damn. Dwight sighed as smacked his forehead. He really needed to get better at answering his texts.

Wednesday, March 15th, 11:08 AM

Dwight: Sorry that I only responded now love, I hope you're okay!!!!

Dwight: So what are you gonna do for school then????

He pocketed his phone before looking at the back seat. Seeing that he indeed did bring his book bag, so he decided he was going straight to school. Usually, he wouldn’t bring his car, but it was easier this way and he could make a quick getaway if he sees Chris again…

As he was driving, a rapid series of texts went off, which Dwight ignored as he was on his way to school, the last thing he needed was to be in an accident and bust his car to end his shitty week. As Dwight entered the school parking lot he parked as far away from Chris’s car as possible. He grabbed his bag and locked the car, shoving his car keys in his pocket and made a very slow way to the front entrance, in no hurry to get there. At the front gates, he checked his phone to see all those texts were from Quentin.

Wed, March 15th, 12:12

Quentin: dude the fuck?

Quentin: You won’t believe who’s here.

Quentin: did you know about this!?!

Quentin: HELLO??? DUDE???

Dwight frowned in confusion as he tried to understand his vague text. He quickly typed out a response saying he knows nothing and he’s just about to enter the school. As he walked in, nothing seemed to be out of place and there was no excitement with the students indicating something cool happening. Dwight just shrugs and enters the admission office so he can sign in before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Knowing his next class that would be in 15 minutes, he walked out into the school and made his way to his locker. Opening it, he started putting his books away and grabbing the ones he needed. He nearly screamed as he felt two large arms wrap around his waist.

“Well ‘ello gorgeous. You come here often?” A familiar voice rumbled in his ear, making Dwight’s heart jump in his chest. Dwight was simultaneously ecstatic and horrified that David was here, excited because his boyfriend came to see him but terrified that he’s going to see what’s been going on.

Having him see how unworthy he really is.

“D-D-David! What are you doing here?” He yelped out. He didn’t jump out of his hold though, he liked being in David’s arms too much to do something like that. But he was stiff in his arms and did try and avoid Davids line of site to bruise. ‘I forgot about the bruise! Shit, he’s so going to see it!’

“Did I surprise ya?” he said craning his head to the side more to look at Dwight's face. “M’ mum ‘ad this one planned out apparently. Guess she knew she couldn’ hol’ me down to one place, so she got 

‘erself a backup and this time a public school. She thinks I might behave better if it’s a public school but I doubt it. Though, if yer in this one, I think I can be good until grad.” His grin suddenly turned wolfish, his hands moving just so that he could hold Dwight's hips firmly, dragging him so that he’s flush against Davids' chest.

“Fer a price.” He purred, making Dwight laugh nervously. Usually, he would be all for the sexually charged flirting and well, all over David if he was honest, but they were in public and he wasn’t into exhibitionism but also, he was hiding the massive bruise that his boyfriend was going to inevitably see and go ballistic over.

“I’m sure we could work something out, but you can’t get into any fights though that’s the deal.” David barked out a laugh, planting a kiss to his neck.

“Ya cheeky little bastard you. Ya got me though, I’ll choose sex over fights any day.” He let go of Dwight’s hips and stepped back a little, grabbing one of Dwight’s wrist and tugging gently but receiving no give from the other. “Now, are ya gonna give me a kiss or is that too embarrassing for ya?” Davids tone was joking, but he wasn’t getting the physical affection that usually came with Dwight. The smaller boy was very physical when comfortable, he loved his hugs, kisses and just in general skin to skin contact, both in a sexual and non-sexual way. David knew that Dwight was touch-starved and given that he wasn’t reacting normally or comfortably made the bigger boys nervous. Slowly, Dwight turned around to face him. The bruise bright red mottled with purple was stark against fair skin, and David was sure his heart stuttered in his chest.

“What the bloody hell ‘appened here?” The words came low and slow, too calm. David gently cupped Dwight’s face in his hands, getting a better look at the bruise. David’s face contorted in anger, his temper growing hotter the longer he looked at it.

Whoever did this to his boyfriend was a deadman.

“Who did it?” He growled low, sending a pleasant shiver down Dwight’s spine at the protectiveness. The older boy thumbing the bruise lightly, but given how fresh the bruise was Dwight still flinched at 

the pain, cursing internally as the senior's temper got hotter. Dwight averted his eyes, trying to stall for as long as possible. The last thing Dwight wanted was for David to get kicked out on his first day.

By some grace of God, Quentin was just coming out of the computer room that was right across from his locker. Dwight had never been so close to kissing his friend he was so relieved. Quentin grinned, as he announced himself.

“I’m not even surprised that you two love birds found each other fir-Holy shit dude, that’s one hell of a shiner you got there.” He said as he got a closer look at Dwight’s bruise and giving an over exaggerated grimace. Dwight rolled his eyes, gently peeling David’s hands off his face and holding them down.

“A shiner is a black eye, genius. Also, you guys don’t need to worry, I just, uh, you know. Like, ate shit coming down the stairs. Good thing they're carpeted!” He laughed nervously after that. He was probably the worst liar ever in the history of man. Dwight couldn’t lie his way out of a paper bag and it was obvious the other two didn’t believe him either.

Dwight could tell that the conversation was not over and both boys were ready to dispute that lie before the bell rang and for once he could actually say he was saved by the bell.

“Welp, that’s my cue to leave. Oh before that, David, let us look at your schedule before we feed you to the wolves.” David snorted at that and grabbed the now bent schedule from his backpack. Quentin took a quick look, making faces here and there before handing him back his schedule.

“Nah, I think ya fergot I am th’ wolf.” Quentin smirked and made a noise of agreement. It was no secret that David was a bit of a typical Alpha male, but with Dwight, he’s able to settle him down and Quentin couldn’t help but think they were a match made in heaven. He scanned the schedule quickly before he gave it back to him.

“Lucky you, you have one class with me, two classes with the both of us and two classes with Dwight.” David grinned wolfishly, throwing an arm around Dwight and pulling him into a quick kiss on the temple.

“Look a’ tha’, lucky me.” the two other boys blinked, the shit eating grin on his face was too suspicious. It finally dawned on them and they gave the Brit a blank stare.

“You looked at Dwight’s schedule before haven’t you.” David just looked smug and did a one arm shrug before taking back his schedule. Dwight tried to hide a smile at how cute it was that he made sure that they would have classes together.

“Anyway, since we’ve got classes together, at least we don’t have to leave you alone to fend for yourself.” David just barked out a laugh at Quentin’s obvious teasing, letting Quentin lead the way and let Dwight go so he could walk properly.

“Ya don’ ‘have ta worry much. I can fend fer myself jus’ fine.” He brushed the back of Dwight’s knuckles with his own, gazing at the boy with affection. “An’ ‘sides, I’ve got ‘im looking out for me.” Quentin rolled his eyes. Well, at least Dwight can’t complain about him and Nancy being affectionate anymore.

They reached the 3rd class of the day with Mr.Carter, making Dwight and Quentin grimace and David being totally oblivious they walked in and found their seats. As they pull out their textbooks and binders, both Quentin and Dwight both pulled out their homework to compare, Mr. Carter was stern but eccentric in almost a creepy manner. But he was good at what he does and he makes biology very easy to understand. He didn’t like to tend to grade papers as he finds it a waste of his time since students learn better hands on, so he doesn’t assign homework often unless he feels it’s necessary. Dwight was also thankful that he usually gave 2 days to finish homework too.

“I definitely haven’t seen you before, you’re new here?” Dwight and Quentin turned their head to look at the girl behind David and then looked at each other. Bree was part of Chris’s little posse and she was as beautiful as she was mean and she was one hell of a beauty. She flipped her straight blonde hair back, her plush lips curving upward into a friendly smile.

 

“Ya, ‘m new.” Bree’s bright blue eyes almost sparkled when she heard his accent. Her long lashes fluttered, ready for flirting.

“Oh! A British accent, how sexy.” Dwight’s eyebrows shot up, trying not to laugh. Dwight usually teased him a little as his accent wasn’t as posh or refined but in reality, Dwight couldn’t help but think it suited David perfectly. David looked forward briefly to glance at him quickly, an amused smirk crossing his face before he turned back. Seemed like David got the joke too.

“Thanks. Ain’t the prettiest soundin’ apparently bu’ eh, couldn’ give a shite.” Bree sighed like she was totally captivated. Dwight couldn’t blame her, he can’t say he wasn’t in the same boat.

“By any chance, are you joining any sports? I think you would make a wonderful football player. You’d look good in uniform too.” She said, twirling her fingers into a piece of hair that slipped forward as she leaned forward, head on the palm of her hand.

David just shrugged, seemingly uninterested at the suggestion. “Nah, ’s never been my sport, I prefer to hold the ball.” Quentin snickered loudly and Dwight couldn’t help but smile.

“She meant American football, what your thinking of is called soccer here,” Dwight explained, not being snarky about it. He knew football made way more sense than soccer did. Dwight couldn’t help but pipe in a little, feeling a little more protective when it comes to David and Bree talking. The girl was a maneater and there would be nothing she would love more then a hot boyfriend, especially if she stole him away from Dwight who she hated so damn much. David turned around to look at him, before what he said clicked.

“Oh, that- ya, tha’ makes sense.” Bree threw Dwight a nasty looking glare, ready to say something nasty but went back to her pleasant, pretty look when David turned back to her. “Nah, I prefer Rugby. American Football is just a lo’ o’ rules an’ piss boring.” Bree looked surprised but the two boys knew David’s point of view on Rugby vs. American football.

 

“Oh...Then you’re not joining a sport?” She seemed almost displeased about the situation. But that was how Bree was, she believed everyone had a place and with the way David looked, he should be on top of the roster with her and her friends.

“Already on a team outside o’ school. Wouldn’ have time for it anyway.” He said casually, and while Bree still didn’t look happy about him not joining football, she seemed more content that he’s in a sport.

“That won’t get you off the hook. Probably the boys and coach on the school team will probably want to snag you up and will definitely try and convince you.” Her tone was still pleasant and flirty. She probably won’t let it go herself either.

“You wanna hang out later? Maybe after school today with some of my friends.” David just shrugged her off, total disinterest almost bleeding off of him. Dwight could tell that Bree was starting to annoy him, he would also rather be with his boyfriend.

“Go’ plans.” Was all he said and Dwight knew that it was just David’s kindest version of saying no. He knew David didn’t have plans today, he was free from rugby today and he didn’t make any plans with Dwight or Quentin so what could he be up too? Whatever anxiety Dwight was holding in his chest relaxed, he trusted David that he would never cheat but he was worried about how he would see him after Bree and Chris were finished with him. 

Bree looked like she was about to argue until Ms. Sherwood came in, her eyes commanding attention and respect as everyone settled down quickly. She didn’t even bother to introduce David, she just collected homework and went about the lesson. David felt a delicate tap to his shoulder as Ms. Sherwood back was turned as she wrote on the board.

“In case you change your mind, here’s my number.” She whispered, giving the Brit a small piece of paper with her name and phone number, he nodded quickly before paying attention again.

The bell rang and the trio practically peeled themselves out of their chairs. They packed up their stuff and head out, Quentin saying a quick goodbye as he went into his computer class and the other two went off onto their last.

“So, tha’ chick. She always like tha’?” He said, close enough to Dwight where the back of his hand would brush Dwight’s. Dwight looked at him with a confused frown.

“What do you mean? Like what?”

“I dunno, like she wan’ed ta throw me down an’ have ‘er way with me on the table while tryin’ ta ge’ me ta join a cult.” A surprise laugh burst forth from Dwight, quickly slapping a hand to his mouth to quiet the noise.

“No, not really. Only to guys she thinks are hot. Plus, in this school, the football team especially is like a cult and with your build, then they’ll wear you down until you try out.” David seemed to almost balk at the idea of it and the Brit couldn’t help but think it must be a public school thing and shrugged it off quickly. He smirked and bumped into Dwight lightly.

“Am I gonna ‘ave a problem with ‘er hittin on ya if she likes hot guys? cuz then we’re gonna ‘have a problem.” He teased and Dwight couldn’t help but throw a weak smile at the joke. He wasn’t going to admit that she had torn apart his appearance in front of people and that took a huge blow to his confidence that David was still trying to fix. So he kept it to himself.

“I think I’m the one who should be worried, you’re more her type.” David snorted, but didn’t disagree with him. She had made that very obvious but even though she was...nice to him, something about her rubbed him the wrong way and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but he trusted his intuition enough to keep away from her.

“Ya well, ’m very happily taken by th’ best lookin’ guy in this school, so thanks but no thanks mate.” Dwight felt his face go red and David almost preened at the adorably goofy grin that came up on his boyfriends face. Dwight’s confidence about his appearance was so low and to see him take it seriously couldn’t have made him any happier “Yer too cute, luv” David said lightly grabbing his hand and thumbing it lightly and then letting go and heading off to their last class.

____

When the bell rang signaling that class was done, the two of them left and headed to Dwight’s locker, putting books he didn’t need for homework.

“You’re driving home today or are you taking the dreaded public transit?” Dwight teases as he closes his locker and leans back. David shrugs and shifts his bag straps higher on his shoulder.

“Mum is comin’ ta pick me up, since she dropped me off.” He wasn’t too thrilled about it being his mum has still not forgiven him from being expelled from another school again for fighting.

“I brought the car today, do you want a ride home?” David had never been so thankful for his boyfriend, saving him from a possible lecture? Hell yeah.

“Either Tha’ or we ‘ead ta yer place…” he trailed off with a very clear innuendo of what he wanted, making Dwight blush a deep red. “No brawls t’day, don’ cha think I should ge’ a reward fer it?”

Dwight’s face felt hot but he can’t say that the thought of fooling around with his hot boyfriend was unappealing. Dwight hummed, the red on his face still there but cooling down to a considerable amount.

“You were good today, so I guess that can definitely be arranged.” He said, with a shy smile on his face. David’s bright green eyes darkened considerably in arousal at the treat he’ll be getting at his boyfriends place.

“We should ge’ goin’ then, eh?” He said lowly, cupping the back of Dwight’s neck and nudging him gently towards the front doors. Dwight just made a noise of agreement and followed the light push, eagerly ready for the thankfully short ride to his place.

As they hurried out into the parking lot, Dwight felt his heart drop to his stomach as he saw Chris, Bree and his two other friends at Chris’s car. He was much farther down but he definitely had to pass   
them to get to his car. As they walked David paid them no mind but Dwight couldn’t help but be hyper aware of the group. As they walked passed Chris face brightened at the recognition.

“Dwight! Buddy, I haven’t seen you around all day, where’ve you been? Oh, how cute, you’re making friends with the new guy. You gonna introduce us?” Dwight tried to shrink to make himself smaller and David could feel himself bristle. The guy pissed him off already and he didn’t like the condescending tone he used when talking to Dwight. Everything started to click quickly in Davids' brain. Why Dwight had such major confidence issues in himself. His looks and why he always second-guessed himself. Anyone who made his boyfriend feel so small needs to be put in his place.

Six feet under.

“Oh, um, I-uh, Already know him from before he enrolled. But David this is Chris and Chris this is David.” It came out quiet and unsure, but David held his tongue just for a minute. He wasn’t interested in meeting this dickhead.

It seemed that Chris had thought the opposite as he walked up to David, body language laid back and friendly but all David wanted to do was sock him in the mouth.

“Good to meet you dude. Say, we’re looking for a good linebacker for the team and we’re doing tryouts next week on Tuesday. You should come try out.” David just gave him a disinterested look. He was warned already about it but now that he actually met him, he wanted nothing to do with him or his fucking team.

“Go’ my own team ta worry abou’, so no thanks.” He felt Dwight grip the back of his shirt, urging him to leave, knowing that this will only end in a fight. David turned his head to acknowledge his touch, unfortunately so did Chris.

“Oof Dwighty, you should probably not be so handsy. Friend or not, you know that’s why you get such nasty little names tacked onto you. You don’t want those same names to be associated with the new kid too do you?” Dwight froze in his place before he hesitantly let go, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking ashamed, David couldn’t help but look at Dwight feeling hot anger bloom in his chest. His heart shattered at the humiliation and defeat that weighed on his boyfriend’s shoulders and he couldn’t help but feel outraged that someone made him feel like he’s lesser.

“I don’ see anythin’ wrong wit it.” David could feel himself get defensive, hands slowly balling into a tight fist. Chris looked at him oddly but suddenly looked understanding before shrugging.

“Ah, must be a european thing. Listen, certain interactions can so easily be mistaken for, you know, more unpleasant things. Unfortunately, poor Dwighty here isn’t the most popular and people start some nasty rumors.” Dwight could feel his face redden from the mortification, feeling the heat and pressure behind his eyes feeling the familiar wetness that comes with it. They were the reason people picked on him, they started spreading rumors and make going to school feel like he was walking into hell. He knew what they were doing, they were painting him as the giant loser he was. They were trying to save David from being painted with the same brush as him. If David became one of them he didn’t know if he could take it-

“Oh, wha’ kinda things ‘re they sayin?” Dwight’s eyes shot up to look at the David, his boyfriend's body tight like a bowstring, ready to snap. He looked down at the other boys whitened knuckles, before looking at him again. David didn’t want a warning on what he might be perceived as if he continued associating with Dwight, he wanted a reason to brawl. On one hand, Dwight felt relieved and flattered in how protective his boyfriend was but on another hand, he was gonna beat the shit out of them and David is going to take the blame.

“Wait, hold on-!” the group almost took sadistic pleasure in his interruption, thinking that he only wanted to save face, when really, he wanted to save their face from being beat in. Bree looked at Dwight up and down, looking at him like his presence personally offended her. There was no one who loved to tear him apart like she did.

“Oh, you know, like how he’s a total creep. I heard he tried to peep on girls in the locker room.” Dwight heard that rumor going around and he had gotten into trouble for it too. It wasn’t true and it wasn’t until he had to out himself and have his mother back up his claim for him not to get expelled. However, as much as it had helped him from being expelled, it also had gone around the school about his sexuality. Not only that, when it went around faculty there were a few teachers who turned a blind eye to those bullying him. So he had two rumors going around the school and will be suffering with them for his whole high school career, at least this was his last year. Chris snorted, more amused than anything. He saw Dwight as a coward, someone who had no backbone to stand up for himself but also craved acceptance.

“I might have had more respect for him if he did, with a face like his I could understand the desperation if he was straight but I heard he was more desperate for dick, that seem to be more popular. Ah, but of course, we should give Dwight that chance to convince us he’s not, yeah?” Dwight could feel his hands tremble as everyone, even David look at him. He felt his anxiety hit him hard, his chest squeezing. He looked at David, trying to find his courage with him, his hard expression softening, giving Dwight the courage to blurt it out.

“I am.” It came out fast and quiet, but loud enough for everyone to hear. David smirked at him, proud of Dwight’s courage. The others looked shocked, before a look of revulsion came over Chris’s friends face, however, Bree and Chris snickered.

“Dwighty, of course you are! I feel so dumb, it was obvious. Look, David, I’m being nice by saying that if you don’t want to have him pawing at you all the time I would probably ditch him. What a dirty little perv I bet you love getting on your knees and I’m sure there are places who would love yo-” He didn’t get to finish what he said before a fist connected hard with his jaw.

“Fuck! What the fuck!?” Chris howled, cupping his jaw. The football player bristled, angry and confused. “What the fuck dude!?”

David’s lip curled, aggression coming off in waves and Chris’s other two friends coming to square up. Dwight bit his nails, this was what he was afraid for. David was strong but he wasn’t sure if he could take three guys but with how livid David was, Dwight wasn’t sure who he should fear for more.

“I was ready ta scrap with ya as soon as I metcha. Sittin’ there an’ shittin’ on my boyfriend ain’t a good way ta be friends and how fuckin’ dare you say those things about ‘im, e’s a better man than any of ya.” everyone looked blindsided at the news. Dwight knew that David didn’t look like he would be even remotely interested in guys, let alone someone like Dwight for that matter. He glanced at Bree who looked absolutely appalled, whether it was about him and David or the fact that David liked men, he had no idea.

“Boyfriend? You’ve got to be fucking kidding.” Bree started, sounding outraged. “How the fuck did you ever get someone who’s totally out of your league you ugly rat.” Dwight wasn’t sure what got into him, maybe it was the anxiety, perhaps he was sick of her always dragging him down or maybe he   
was getting irritated that she was riling David up more and getting him angrier. Whatever the reason, he looked at her with the most straight-faced look he thinks he has ever given to anyone.

“Because I don’t use being a bitch as a personality trait.” David nearly choked, not expecting his boyfriends sarcasm but he couldn’t help but shoot him a grin, proud of Dwight for standing up for himself. Bree however, didn’t seem to share the same sentiment. Her fair skin turning an angry shade of red through her makeup, pissed off that this joke of a human being would actually embarrass her in front of her friends. She got up so she herself could teach this nobody not to fuck with her but the boys stopped her.

“Nah, not worth it. We got you.” She looked a Dwight and smirked leaning back on the car as the two boys went ahead, David’s eyes lit up in almost manic glee, his body again vibrating in anger that anyone would even dare to threaten his boyfriend. He was usually excited for a good scrap, but this was something else. They think their going to touch his boyfriend? Then they have another thing coming.

“Oi, yer gonna ‘ave ta go through me ta get to him.” Chris, feeling more confident that they’ll win the fight 3 to basically 1 stood up a little straighter.

“C’mon David, we don’t need to do all this do we? You gotta mean right hook, I’ll give you that but it can be forgiven, we can even keep it a secret that you like boys too. Besides, do you really wanna fight when your out numbered 3 to 1 and for what, him?” Dwight almost felt pity for Chris, probably for the first time ever since he met him. David was a lot things, but it seemed like nothing gave him greater joy then a fight and he was just aching for it now.

" You think I’m afraid of you three? Come on then, let's 'ave it! I don' give a shit pal." with that David lunges at Chris, grabbing him by the legs before lifting him and slamming him into the concrete. David barley gave Chris a time to cry out in pain before raining punch after punch on him. David felt one of Chris’s friends grab his shirt to rip him of but didn’t expect David to turn and send a fist straight into his nose making the boy recoil, holding his nose and howling in agony.

“David, stop stop! It’s not worth it, please!” Dwight begged, but David wasn’t listening to him, still raining punches to the guys face and stomach, unlike Chris though, he landed a few good punches but David had sent him down and out with one hard hit to the cheek bone. Dwight cringed when he saw the other boy send a punch to the back of David’s head making him stumble. He was quick to recover though as the adrenaline coursed through him, grabbing the boy’s hair and forcing his head down and connecting it with his knee, knocking him unconscious. Bree looked at the whole scene in horror, looking sick to her stomach as all of them were down and bloody, during the fight she had snuck into the driver's seat of the car, the feeling of fear bubbled in her chest when David looked her and backed up, giving her a good look at her friends.

“You go’ anything smart ta say now bitch?” She honked the horn loudly and Dwight, despite all the nasty, biting comments and rumours she’s spread and effectively ruining his school reputation, couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Just a little bit though.

“You’re a psycho!” She screamed but started to recoil when David started walking towards the car. Dwight felt a flair of anger but a twinge of fear. He heard David could be a savage in battle but this was so much worse than he thought. He ran in front of his boyfriend and stopped him before he could even touch the car, He didn’t think he would really hurt her but he would probably throw her around a little to teach her a lesson. But even touching her could be classified as assault.

“David stop! Don’t you think this is enough!?” This was why he didn’t want David to know. Because things would escalate and get so much worse. When Dwight looked around, he didn’t realize the audience that their commotion would bring. No faculty so far, but if they stayed they would be pressing their luck. He shoved his keys into David’s chest and the wild eyes he had when fighting disappeared looking more than a little lost and confused.

“Get in the fucking car David.” He was angry and he rarely ever felt this emotion. The damage that this had done could give David not only an expulsion but an aggravated assault charge too. He’d get off easier being under 19 but with the chaos he caused, he couldn’t see him being let off that easy.

“But-”

“Get in the fucking car David.” And with that repeated, David’s mouth clamped shut, and shuffled himself to the passengers side of Dwight’s car. Dwight took a big calming breath before looking at the damage, Chris and one of his friends, he believed his name was André we’re rolling on the ground, bloody, in pain and definitely the losers of this fight. He looked at the other boy who was out cold, Who looked worse for wear.

Chris got up from the concrete, still sitting and holding his T-shirt to his bloody nose. Dwight grimaced, the others looked like shit but Chris definitely looked the worst.

“The fuck are you looking at Fairfield? I should have given you more than a fucking bruise. Next time I’ll do so much worse.” Dwight knew that he was just acting tough, trying to save his now beaten ego. He wasn’t sure if it was true or if David’s beat down taught him to stay away from them both but Dwight felt no fear. Not when they looked like this.

“You could.” Dwight agreed casually, wondering if maybe he was acting a little too cocky. “But if you mess with me, he’ll ruin you worse.” He turned around and almost missing the flash of fear that crossed the boys face and Dwight couldn’t help the satisfaction that washed over him. For now, Chris was being dealt with as he was screaming profanities at him and then at Bree as she got out of the car to help him.

He opened the driver's seat door and got in, pleased to see that David at least put the keys in the ignition. From the corner of his eye, he could see David, with a split lip, bruised eye and knuckles, looking like a puppy who knew he did something bad. Dwight said nothing as he put his seatbelt on and started the ignition. Wanting David to squirm a little bit before getting the lecture.

And oh boy, squirm he did. David was obviously uncomfortable with the silence but knew there wasn’t anything that would be appropriate to say. As Dwight drove out of the parking lot and heading towards the direction of his house, David’s already limited patience snapped.

“Can ya just say somethin!” Dwight just shrugged, his face was neutral and betraying nothing, but David new behind that was a wave of sizzling anger. David had never been intimidated by Dwight before but him angry was so much more unnerving than the explosive anger he was used to from his parents.

“What do you want me to say David? No really, what do you want me to say?” He started, eyes on the road, clenching and unclenching the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. “Am I supposed to say I’m proud or amazed? Because you know what David, I’m feeling a lot of things but neither of them are close to those.” In his peripherals he saw David try and sink into his seat, if it were in another circumstance Dwight would have found it hilarious that such a big guy was trying to look so small.

“Do you even think for one damn minute the consequences of your actions? What if they call the cops for assault?”

“They started it!” Dwight could feel his temper rising but thank god that the light turned green and he took a sharp turn onto his street and drove into the driveway, aggressive putting his car on park but not switching the car off.

“You threw the first punch!” He yelled, smacking the wheel for effects “which means David, you fucking started it.” David knew aggression, he knew how to deal with yelling and screaming and he put enough fury back to match Dwight’s.

“I ain’t gonna fucking sit back an’ watch him do that to you!” Dwight hit the middle of the steering wheel with his fist making the horn go off in a short, loud burst.

“I don’t need to you to fight them, I just need you to support me! How are you going to fucking do that if you get sent to juvie!?” He took his glasses off and tossed them onto the dashboard and rubbing his face a few times.

“One day, you're going to pick a fight with the wrong someone and I don’t know what I’d do.” His voice quivered and his time quieted down to nothing as he covered his eyes with a hand, keeping tears in. David was speechless, and all that anger turned into guilt. He reached out, tangling his fingers into soft brown hair and slowly brought him down to his chest. Dwight didn’t struggle, all he did was support himself on David’s seat.

“I didn’ think about that and ‘m sorry.” He massaged Dwight’s scalp and the boy melted, putting more weight onto him. “But you gotta understand luv. I just saw them tear you apart in front of my very eyes. An’ I see where your confidence issues come from and what they said to ya about bein’ on you’re knees? You can’t- You just can’t think I could walk away from that.”

He backed up and used the back of his head to urge Dwight to look him in the eyes, the boy's brown eyes were watery and he looked so tired that it broke David’s heart.

“I love you ‘nd to see that confidence die from the shit they were saying? I didn’t want to beat the shit out of em Dwight, I wanted ta kill em.” Cupping his boyfriend's face, he caresses the soft skin with his thumbs. “sorry. ’m sorry tha’ I worried ya ‘nd ’m sorry you’ll keep worryin’ about me. But I can’ be sorry ta what I did ta them pricks. But what I can do is try ‘nd not be so quick to throw a punch, ‘m gonna be there ta support ya.”

Dwight sighed, relieved that this would be a one-time incident and that he doesn’t have to worry about flying off the handle again.

“But if they lay one damn hand on ya again,” he lightly brushed the bruise with his thumb. “Which I know it was them, don’t deny it, ‘m gonna unleash holy hell on em.”

Well, he won’t have to worry about him most of the time. Dwight gave him a watery smile.

“Deal. I think that’s fair” David smiled back, crooked but still so painfully perfect that sometimes Dwight wondered what he did to deserve someone like him. David maybe out of his league but he could say that he was damn proud.

“Now, let's go inside. Maybe ge’ a cup o’ coffee and a movie?” Dwight took a deep breath and smiled, nodding as he unbuckled his seatbelt before pausing.

“Just so you know, you broke the rule, so no sex tonight.” David froze, looking at him with his mouth agape and looking outraged. Dwight just casually got out of the car before David snapped out of it and chased Dwight to the door with a whine.

“Wait what? Babe no!”

“Now you’ll think twice about getting into a fight next time. Now let's go inside and get an icepack for your eye. Be quick because I wanna cuddle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to cope when you lose the love of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a quick one that I wrote to get out of my head because I was feeling that angst train. This one isn't as long or thought out but I have all these prompts and thoughts and they get in the way of some of my bigger ones. I do have notes at the bottom of this chapter so yeah, I wold really suggest reading it.
> 
> I'm not trying to romanticize anything, so I do apologize if anything is. 
> 
> This one is a solid rated G.

David never thought that sitting on the bed of a dead man would ever be something he would deal with but here he was. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he went through pictures that this fucking geek took of them together and actually got them developed. Who does that nowadays anyway? 

“It’s something physical to hold on to. It’s like holding an actual memory at your fingertips instead of a phone! Besides, I’ve always been better with cameras than phones anyway.” He could still freshly remember that memory of when Dwight gave David pictures of them for their one year anniversary. They were laughing, eyes bright with happiness and joy, cuddling in a blanket together during a particularly cold night during their groups annual June camping trip. 

David felt his eyes water, he jammed his eyes closed. He refused to cry, it was a happy memory and he will not let his grief tarnish it. He packed up some of Dwight clothes away, trying his best not to let himself keep things that will make it harder for him to accept that he’s gone and move on. He wasn’t proud to admit that this wasn’t the first time he had tried to do this. He had tried for months, but he just...Couldn’t do it. It was easier now that his clothes no longer held his smell, but putting away his favorite shirt into the box made him want to give up then and there but he toughed it out as heart-shattering as it was. David had to remind himself that this was for him. To move on and this wasn’t a betrayal and that Dwight would have wanted this. He would want him to move on and smile again. There were a couple of things that were harder, that held some of the best memories before they were married. Like the stuffed bear that he won for him during their third date to the carnival, his husbands' camera that Dwight had saved up for months while working in that god awful pizza place and treated it like his baby. And also his photos with that camera….They were right he supposed. A picture is worth a thousand words. 

And his wedding ring from when they got married two years ago. 

His therapist said it would be best to keep it hidden but David loved Dwight with his heart and soul and keeping it locked in a drawer or tossed away felt like he was tossing Dwight away and he just...Couldn’t do it. So he kept it on a necklace close to his heart where his husband will always be. 

He felt a tear run down his face as he aggressively wiped it away, but soon another tear, and another, then suddenly the whole flood gates were open and he couldn’t keep tears at bay and he sat on their shared bed and bawled like a two-year-old who lost his mum.

Except he lost his soulmate and he was never coming back. 

And God did he miss him more than anything. 

It was his fault. He lost his husband because he asked him to detour from work to get him some beer from the shop and his husband being the sweet soul he was went ahead and went out of his way to grab some. He didn’t calculate that he would walk in during a robbery and startle the thief with the gun. Now he’s a widower after finally marrying the love of life two years ago. 

Fuck. Dwight of all people? 

His mum had told him that ‘God always took the good ones.’ As she grieved with him, holding him in her arms like she did when he was only a child. It didn’t make him feel better, in fact, it made him feel worse. Bitter if anything because what kind of god would take such a loving man when David needed him most?

David was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. David had to debate for a minute, not ready yet to talk to anyone at the moment. Not ready to hear anymore fucking condolences or to see their pity which they could shove up their- 

He shook his head of the nasty, angry thoughts. He was able to control his anger with Dwight anchoring him down and a therapist. He would not disappoint his memory by ruining all that progress because he’s not there. He got up and gave himself a second to prepare before he walked downstairs and answered the door. He was expecting a lot of things, but he was not expecting Frank and his band of misfits to be there and looking almost as broken as he did. 

“Can...Can we come in?” Susie’s voice cracked, looking like she was ready to burst into tears any second and David couldn’t help but usher them in. When they first met “The Legion.” As they called themselves, it was a bit of a rocky start as they tried to intimidate the couple as they moved in wanting them to know they were on their territory. Didn’t go so well when David backhanded Frank so hard he swore the kid saw stars when he made a derogatory remark towards Dwight. Instead of telling them to fuck right off like David wanted too, he swore that Dwight had lost his goddamn mind when he invited them in for food and to keep warm. 

Since then, Susie absolutely adored Dwight and those two got on like a house on fire. She even started to call him dad after 6 months of knowing them and David would even catch her in the house with Dwight as she showed him her own photos that she had taken. Julie and Frank seemed to get along better with David, in awe of his strength and strange similarity to them personality wise but still loved Dwight for his advice and soothing personality. They all took it hard but David was confident to say that Frank was probably the one who took it the hardest even though he had never admitted it, but he never had too, you could see it in his posture, usually Frank stood so tall but now he was slouched. Mischievous, sparkling brown eyes were almost as dull as David's own green ones. David couldn’t but think that Frank deserved to be here, they all did, but Frank most of all. Dwight and David hadn’t adopted Frank. Frank had come to adopt them as his unofficial parents and had only asked days before Dwight's death to ask to officially adopt him. David gave a small but sad smile when he saw Frank looking at a picture of Dwight. David wasn’t sure when Dwight was happier. During the wedding day or when Frank asked to be their son.

It was silent but David felt better now that the teens were here. Someone else felt his pain and wanted to be close and David couldn’t deny that. He took a breath, He knows they wouldn’t take this well but he thinks they had the right as well. 

“I’m going through his things right now. I wanted you guys to go through it before I threw some of them away.” All eyes were on him but surprisingly, Julie was the one who was the most vocal.

“Are...You fucking kidding? You’re throwing his things out!?” She got up and squared up to him, her body language aggressive and her eyes held so much anger, sadness, and betrayal. “This was your husband and you're going to throw away his things like they’re nothing? What you think he was trash too!?” 

That hurt. That hurt really deep but David just let her pour out her feelings. Pour out all the anger and grief and whatever is plaguing her that came from the death of his husband. 

“He wouldn’t have….He...He wouldn’t do that to you.” Her breath hitches turned to sobs and then just stood there and cried. Tough, nail hard Julie was crying. She just walked into his arms and cried on his chest. He felt his heart clench and his mouth wobble as he himself tried to hold it in. He placed his hand on the back of her head for comfort only making her cry harder and louder. Susie was covering her face with her hands as she sat on the couch and the two boys put their hood up to hide their faces. 

They were all broken and Dwight left a hole in everyone’s heart that wasn’t ever going to go. 

 

—-

It took a while for everyone to calm down but everyone felt that drain. The bone-deep tiredness that came from a good cry. They stayed and planned to stay the night as they ordered pizza. David looked like he was going to cry when he saw the logo of ‘PizzaWhat’ in big, bold, red letters. 

“Not sure if ya guys knew…” He started, feeling everyone’s eyes on him but his eyes were still settled on the pizza box. “Dwight used ta manage the PizzaWhat up until ‘e met me. Said it was the worst job ‘e ever worked but I always said the one ‘e was currently workin’ it was probably ‘is worst.” They all just looked at the box. Not very hungry already but knowing that it was connected to Dwight in some way made everything worse. 

“Damnit David, don’t ruin my favorite pizza place.” Joey joked, but it was as weak as they all felt but they still were able to crack a smile. As small as it was, it was definitely still a victory. 

David just snorted before he replied. “Yeah, this place treated ‘im like gold compared to this place that ‘e works-Worked. He worked at.” They all winced as David corrected himself. He heard a sniffle coming from the couch but he couldn’t tell if it was Susie or Julie. He couldn’t really care though, he’ll let them cry for as long as they need. 

“You should ‘ave heard the voicemail ‘his piece o’ shit boss left. ‘M still debating on whether or no’ I should punch ‘is fuckin’ lights out.” They all looked at him intensely, intrigued about what he was talking about but didn’t say anything. “Dwight never complained about ‘is work, but I knew they were workin’ ‘im like a dog. I didn’ know the extent of ‘ow much they abused ‘im though.” He shouldn’t be telling them this. They were already very protective of their little cut and paste misfit family that they made and they were petty when you messed with any of them. But now with one gone and all of them grieving, David knew this could send them in a direction he doesn’t want them to go down. So why was he running his mouth?

“Do you still have the voicemail?” Joey asked, which made David look up. His voice was calming and pleasant but the look in his eye promised something much more sinister. David nodded, he was angry at the way Dwight was treated and he knew these kids would burn the whole fucking world down if they messed with the family. David knew Dwight would be so angry and mortified that he was going to show them but he wanted to share his anger. 

“You gotta promise me though,” They wouldn’t keep it. He knows he wouldn’t if he heard this but at least he could say he tried. Makes him feel a bit better, even though he knew it’s selfish and such a bad idea. “You gotta promise me ya ain’ gonna get in trouble. Ya ain’t gonna do anythin’.” They all promised but it was half-hearted. Susie did a poor job of hiding her crossed fingers behind her back but in all honesty, David kinda hoped they would do something. Maybe take that fat cat piece of shit and- 

He let out a breath as he cut those thoughts off. He didn’t want anything happening to these kids. He didn’t want them to have blood on their hands. 

God Dwight, we all need you now more than ever. 

He got up and went to the answering machine. Dwight was a little old fashioned and always believed they should have a house phone for work and a cell phone for friends and family. David hesitates over the replay button, getting second thoughts about doing it. 

“Let us hear the messages David,” Frank started, his voice holding no emotion. “Please.” Ah, his voice cracked there. How could he say no to a rare please from Frank?

So he played it. 

“Dwight, you’re late! It better be because you’re grabbing my coffee because I swear to god if it isn’t I’ll fire you on the spot. Get here and make it fast.” It ended and a fresh wave of uncontrollable anger coursed through him. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time and he was itching for a brawl. 

When he looked up, the cold rage that settled on all their faces made him feel better. He gave a feral, bitter smile. 

“You think that was bad? Just ya wait.” He said as he played the second message.

“It’s been a whole day, where the fuck were you? With some extra time in the office, I would have forgiven you for being late but this is unacceptable! I knew you were always useless but I thought at least you're on time. What a fucking joke you are. Don’t bother coming in tomorrow, I’ll make sure you're blacklisted from any firm that you want to assist in. Good luck with getting a job in the future, especially with no reference. Happy job hunting.” It was almost worse hearing it a second time. He was surprised when Frank was next to him, looking him dead in the eye as his anger festered. Was this what he looked when he was angry? When he wanted a fight?

“I think we might have to break that promise,” Frank looked at the voicemail machine and David was sure that poor piece of tech was going to explode. “Because this doesn’t go unpunished.” 

David knew he should feel some kind of chill but he didn’t. He felt nothing but a small bloom of satisfaction that he knew he would come to regret later. David connected their foreheads together and looked Frank in the eye.

“Do what you need to do and don’t get caught.” There was a twisted smile that made home on Franks face. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t.” He moved and they all moved towards the door like we’re one entity. Susie grabbed their masks from her bag and handed it to all of them. 

“Will get revenge for him, dad. To all those that wronged him, we’ll get him.” They all put their masks on moved through the door before Frank stopped and turned, the mask sending a chill down David’s spine. 

“And the man who murdered him. Will give you that privilege to reap what he sowed.” David knew he should be afraid. This wasn’t what Dwight would want, this was exactly what he was trying to get the group away from and David was here encouraging them. God, Dwight would be so disappointed. 

“You leave that one to me. We’ll find ‘im and make ‘im suffer.” Frank nodded, before walking up and giving him a quick but strong hug. 

“He messed with the wrong family.” David nodded and smirked. He was angry and no fucking   
therapist was going to help him this time.

“We’ll track ‘im down and make sure ‘e wishes that ‘e was never born. I promise you’ll ‘ear ‘im scream.” Frank laughed and it was the most emotion he has heard from him since the news. David could help but feel a rush as they shared the same thoughts.

“Of course dad, welcome to the Legion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me explain a few things.
> 
> We are all aware of Davids anger issues and he had been going to therapy for them. After Dwight had passed away, he didn't have that support system or really a reason to keep going, so his bitterness and anger kind of lead him back into the worst parts of himself. With the legion, Dwight had come to love and foster them as his own but Frank was the one he believed, was who really needed to be saved. With Dwight's love and attention, Frank had gotten better, so when he died Frank had relapsed too and wanted to release the anger and grief that festered. He still sees David as a father figure and always will, but they are both emulating and feeding off each other. David is angry for how the world treated Dwight and in turn, so does the rest of the group.
> 
> David acknowledges that he is in the wrong and if he hadn't gone back all those steps that he had taken to better himself then he wouldn't have shown them. But it was on purpose because he knew everyone would follow his train of thought. Dwight was the glue that held everyone together, so now everyone fell apart but are coming back together in all the wrong ways. Instead of doing things they know Dwight would have wanted, they're doing things for themselves in Dwight's name, if that makes any sense.


	5. Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPICYYYYYYYYYY AF
> 
> Also, there is Sexual assault. No rape but just warning y'all

Dwight swore he could feel his heart going a mile per hour when he received the envelope in his hands. This is it, he’s just turned 18 and now it’s time for the schools mandatory secondary gender test.

Dwight had never really been afraid of these before. He came from a family of Beta’s, minus the fact that his older brother was an Alpha but with how almost painfully average he was, he never had that thought that he could be an Alpha or Omega. 

So then why was he so nervous?

He shook his head almost laughing at himself for his nerves and putting the results in his bag. The chances of him being anything other than a beta were slim to none and he knew that, besides he’ll open it later. Walking past the medical office he was in, he made his way to the foyer as he left the school and sat on a concrete block. Not to far from him were two bigger boys who were having a conversation loudly, not even noticing Dwight there yet. 

“I’m not even surprised we’re Alpha’s, it was kinda obvious.” His tone was casual, but it held a bit of pride in his voice. Dwight wasn’t much surprised either, but he was a little jealous. Alpha’s are top of the food chain after all. They usually have the drive and ambition to get whatever they want whenever they want. That includes-

“Yeah dude, me neither but think man, we get to have a cute little omega to claim.” He grinned at his friend and Dwight could feel his nose scrunch and disgust. He genuinely felt so bad for Omega’s, while they no longer are seen as property, they still have a long way to go to be respected. They are still over-sexualized and objectified by Alpha’s but at least there are laws to protect them. Ignoring the conversation, Dwight quickly looked at his phone. David should be finished up with meeting with his teachers by now, so what’s the hold up?

“Hey Fairfield, what did your results say?” Dwight ripped his eyes from his phone and looked at the two guys asking the question surprised that they were talking to him. He knew Hunter and Eli from David, as they both play rugby outside of school with him, but they never showed much of an interest to really have a conversation with him. 

“Beta, pretty expected.” The two nodded, not surprised in the least at his secondary gender. One of them looked at him and snickered and Dwight looked confused but braces himself for an insult. They have become pretty subtle with what they dish out given that David is his best friend and obviously the bigger Alpha compared to those two. Dwight would be surprised if his friend was anything else.

“Yeah, you being a beta makes sense, but for a minute there, I thought you’d be an omega.” Dwight was almost insulted but mostly confused. Curious, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning forward, his attention focused on them.

“An Omega? What makes you think that?” Eli snickered and elbowed his friend.

“Because your really weak, duh!” Dwight just gave him a flat look but didn’t say anything, not wanting to provoke the newly presented Alpha into handing his ass to him on a silver platter. However, the look Hunter, the one who inquired, gave him a look so intense it made his skin crawl. 

“You’re also kinda cute too, like a lot of Omega’s. Soft and very...Submissive.” Dwight clenched his jaw, feeling almost physically gross. His friend also gave him a strange look and gave Dwight an uninterested once over. 

“I can’t say I agree dude, he looks pretty plain beta male to me.” Hunter’s look never wavered from Dwight. His eyes roaming Dwight’s body, looking like he’s itching to touch him and it made Dwight shrink into himself. 

“Oi, losers!” The boys look lost intensity as he was startled. The other alpha grinned and gave a wave and greeted the stronger alpha. Dwight felt himself deflate in relief as his best friend came down those stairs, giving him a friendly shove before greeting the other guys. 

“Babysittin’ over ‘ere I see?” Eli snorted, making playful banter and just roughhoused with him, making Dwight smile. He was glad that David could make friends easier then he could, Dwight was never great at making friends but thanks to David and knowing him since they were 6, he was able to still keep his friendship with David while he helped him make friends. 

And kept bullies at bay.

Dwight looked over at the other boy who caught his eye. The look wasn’t as intense but it was still full of intent that Dwight had an inkling it wasn’t innocent, given his little description about him when explaining his assumption. Hunter’s eyes darted to David, casually greeting him but not joining in on the play. 

“So dude,” Eli said, stopping their horseplay to look at him excitedly. “You got your results yeah? Alpha?” David gave him a playful but rough shove that Dwight was sure would break 99% of his bones if he were receiving it. 

“Obviously mate, what else would I be, an Omega?” He joked as the other two laughed, razzing him on how much of an ugly Omega he would make. Hunter glanced quickly in his direction once again and Dwight’s amusement at David’s antics died as the frequent stares and glances made him uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and fast, but he knew it was up to David and Dwight knew he couldn’t monopolize David’s time with other people. He had other friends then Dwight but god he wanted to avoid the Alpha’s darkening blue eyes. The stare made him feel dirty…

“Ready ta go?” Was what he heard before a large hand tangle into dark brown hair and knocked his head forward. Dwight feigned an indignant noise but his false outrage was obvious based on the grin on his face. 

“Been waiting on your slow ass this entire time!” He hopped off the concrete slab he was sitting on before taking his place next to David like usual, not bothered that the alpha towered over him. He outgrew him when he was 13, he stopped being bothered by the hight difference a long time ago. David lightly hip checked his smaller friend, not enough to make him fly but enough to move him slightly. 

“Aight, ya shit, let’s go.” He said placing a large hand on the back of Dwight’s neck, urging him to move. Dwight looked at his friend curiously, this is something he doesn’t usually to ever, but Dwight wasn’t all that bothered. He loved David, more than he probably should, so his friend’s touch was always welcome.

As David said his goodbyes, Dwight kept silent and didn’t look back. He didn’t want to know if those eyes were on him anymore but thankfully David came in at the nick of time and he didn’t have to think about it anymore. They were casually chatting like they usually did, nothing awkward or forced just their usual banter and enjoying each other’s company. 

 

“So, what was that all about?” David’s inquiry sounded confused and almost aggressive? Dwight looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, not understanding what he’s talking about.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific because that came out of nowhere.” Dwight said, his tone was teasing but David only soured and the brunette couldn’t figure out what it was that changed his mood suddenly. 

“Th’ way Hunter was lookin’ atcha, kinda weird don’ ya think?” Dwight’s expression changed, he was hoping to forget about that whole exchange and couldn’t help but shudder a bit, wanting to shake off the stare. 

“No kidding, talk about uncomfortable. The way it all started too? No seriously, it was so weird!” David didn’t look at him like he didn’t believe him. His face was uncharacteristically serious, his expression was stony. To be quite honest it kind of unnerved him a bit, so he looked forward and just kept rambling.

“He was asking about my results right? Then he was saying I looked like an Omega because I was cute and submissive looking.” He trailed off, not looking back at his friend but feeling so much better that he was getting it off his chest. “Like who says that? Especially from Hunter. I know him and Eli don’t care much for me and are only decent because they’re friends with you. So when Hunter just said that, I gotta admit, it wasn’t expected and frankly I feel sorry for any omega he’s around.” 

Dwight glanced back at his friend and he was surprised at how furious he was. His teeth were clenched tight and his fist was balled up, knuckles turning completely white. Dwight always knew David was almost unreasonably protective over him and everyone knew that. But he thought he would laugh at something so weird then get aggressive over it. Then again, it could be because he just dissed his friend. 

“You good man? It’s not a big deal, it was just a really weird moment. He’s probably going into a rut or whatever. Apparently after we present and get our result, we should be going through the worst of it something this month and he’s horny or something.” He didn’t know why he was defending Hunter’s actions, they really weren’t acceptable but he hated seeing David so angry. He also wasn’t going to apologize for what he said about the other Alpha, especially when what he said was true. 

“It’s fine, I’ll probably ‘ave a chat with ‘im tomorrow.” Was all David said before everything went silent. Dwight wasn’t sure what was going on with his friend. Sure this wasn’t a...Common occurrence but not enough for him to get angry about. After a couple of minutes, David spoke again, the anger has calmed down enough for him to start another conversation. 

“So, you got the test results back you said?” Dwight nodded and shrugged, he hadn’t opened the letter yet but he knew he didn’t really have to. He was going to open it, just to say he saw it and then chuck it out. 

“Yup, beta. Not surprising, but I would rather have that then be an Omega, ya know? Especially after the whole Hunter thing.” David frowned, and Dwight could tell that he was getting defensive. 

“Aw c’mon Dwight, yer not jumpin’ on that bandwagon are ya? I think Omega’s get shit on enough, you saw a fraction o’ what happened and jus’ look at what they say about me mum.” Dwight instantly felt guilty. He loved David’s mum and he would never want to say anything bad about her. Dwight knew it wasn’t what he meant though, so he scrambled a bit to find his wording.

“What? No! I have nothing against them. I just...I dunno. They have it so hard and I just don’t know if I could handle what they go through. Especially with Al-Entitled...People.” Dwight stumbled for a minute, choosing his words carefully so he didn’t offend his childhood best friend, who didn’t seem all that impressed. He clicked his tongue in irritation, firmly keeping his eyes off of Dwight.

“Nice save,” He said sarcastically, his voice holding a bitter tinge to it and the guilt weight even heavier on Dwight’s poor heart. He never wanted to insult him, but it felt in the moment nothing he said would have been positive. “But sure, whatever I guess.” They reached their neighborhood and David spread up, Dwight almost jogging to keep up with him at a quicker pace.

“Come on David, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry!” David ignored him and Dwight could feel himself deflate. Once you’ve annoyed David, nothing will reason with him until he gets out of his mood and Dwight has been on that side of David’s temper before. “Alright… I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” David just grunted, turning into the house across from Dwight’s and entered the house without even a goodbye. Dwight huffed in irritation and David’s dramatics and stormed into his own house, mood dampened. 

“Dwight? Is that you?” His mother called out, making him stop at the top of the stairway. 

“Yeah mom, it’s me. School was fine, going to do homework.” His voice was clipped and it was obvious that he was in no mood to talk to anyone about his day. David put him in a bad mood and now he just wants to be alone and unbothered. He didn’t wait long to continue heading back to his room, not waiting for his mother to answer him back. As he entered, he shut his door and chucked his backpack to the corner of his room between his bed and the computer desk. 

Whatever, David overreacted and he’ll get over it. Dwight wasn’t going to expect David to wait for him on their usually walk to school together, when David is like this, he gives Dwight the silent treatment all day and then will start talking to him again. Not the most mature solution but it was a David solution that drives him up the wall. Dwight huffed as he threw himself on the bed, crossing his arms with a pout. His eyes landed on the bag he threw in the corner remembering his test results and got up to open up in his bag.

All of a sudden, he felt his stomach twist with nerves. He hated anticipation, he knew what he was but...What if it was something else? Dwight took a deep breath and shook his head. No, he’s over thinking it and this stupid envelope was giving him anxiety. Besides, he would be one very plain looking Omega if he was. Dwight snorted at that thought as he ripped the top of the envelope open. Unfolding the results his eyes skimmed everything else before his eyes landed on the symbol. 

Dwight froze as he started to frantically read the rest of the paper. He didn’t see the italicized B with the elongated tail that he was expecting. Instead the results showed an open O. There must have been a mistake, it didn’t make any sense. 

He couldn’t be an Omega. 

He let go of the paper and ran into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Throwing up all the contents in his stomach. After a bit of dry heaving, he removed himself and resting in the nook between the toilet and the bathroom, his breathing hitting hyperventilating levels. He didn’t know what to do or who to tell. Does he tell his parents? His brother? 

David?

He didn’t think he would be an alpha like his brother Jeff, but he showed no signs that he was an Omega. All the signs pointed to be like his parents, his aunts and uncles and his cousins. Beta. 

Dwight in his panic couldn’t hold his tears back but he did try to regain his breathing. He’ll tell Jeff, he’ll know what to do. His older brother always knew what to do. His hands shook as he took out his phone, going through his call history and pressing it flush against his ear and heard it start ringing.

“Come on Jeff, pick up the phone. Pick up the phone Jeff. Please, please, please-” 

“Hello? Dwight? What’s up bud?” Dwight was so relieved his brother answered that he just burst into another wave of tears, just sobbing into his brothers ear as Jeff let out a concerned noise, trying to calm down his brothers panic. Dwight wasn’t exactly a cry baby, but he was prone to anxiety attacks that evolved into panic attacks. It was concerning, but Dwight was always good at talking to someone before it hit this level.

“Shh shh, Dwight, it’s okay. I’m here, what do you need?” Dwight was always soothed by his brothers voice. For an alpha, he always had such a soothing voice that could help calm him down. It was so very unlike the stereotyped Alpha that David seemed to fit into better. Jeff, even for his size and stoic looking nature was also riddled with anxiety and had been in Dwight’s place before but was always able to help his little brother in his time of need.

It only made Dwight wonder if Jeff had someone to help him through his moments. Who was his person when he needed it? Jeff lead him through some breathing exercises, calming him down through the phone. His voice holding no maliciousness or annoyance, but concern and familial love that left Dwight feeling calm, if not exhausted. 

“There we go, do you feel better?” Dwight nodded at first at the question before realizing that Jeff couldn’t see it. He took a shaky breath before confirming that he was better. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear I could help. But Dwight, what happened?” And Dwight spilled everything. The creep that had been eyeing him like a piece of meat, the fight with David and what he said to him to make him angry, the test results that sent him into a fit of panic. Everything. He completely spilled his guts to his older brother who let out a surprised noise at the fact of his little brothers secondary gender. 

“Okay, I’m almost home. I was going to surprise you with a visit but I think we need to figure out a plan. Have you told mom and dad yet?” Dwight shook his head before realizing he did it again and his brother couldn’t see him.

“No, your the only one who knows and I want it to stay like that.” Jeff let out a grunt that Dwight knew he fully disagreed on. Jeff was not the kind of person to spread information that was not his to spread and Dwight knew he would keep a secret if asked too, despite whether or not he agreed.

“I think you need to tell them Dwight, it would be better for you if you do that. You already have me to back you up but mom and dad probably be able to help you more.” He paused for a second, Dwight could almost hear the thoughts going through Jeff’s mind. “Why don’t you talk to David’s mom? You don’t have to tell David yet, even though that should be done sooner rather than later too. But she would give you more valuable information then any of us.” 

Dwight processed the information and despite how embarrassing it was, Jeff was right. David’s mom was an Omega and she helped both Jeff and him for years, treating the two like they were an extension of her own family. She would always be happy to help and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind taking care of an Omega pup herself. 

“Yeah…Yeah, your right. But can we just...Keep it to ourselves for now.” Jeff sighed but agreed to keep it on the down low for now. As they kept talking about how art school was going for Jeff and how his band his doing, The oldest told him he had to get going if he wanted to make it to the house by tonight. Excited, Dwight hung up after their goodbyes, feeling a bit better but still anxious. Taking a glance at his phone, he saw there wasn’t any texts from David as expected, and put it on the charger and went to take a shower. He needed some time to think and what better place then a shower?  
-  
After he was done, he checked his phone to see that it was still empty of messages but he went and opened up a message to David’s mom instead. He never usually texted anything to her unless Dwight gave her a heads up that they were going out and David was notorious for forgetting to text her which left her worried sick and had her pacing. He sat there, not knowing what to do or say but he knew she would be the best person to talk to. He decided against it and tossed his phone on the other side of the bed and covered his face with his hands. He wasn’t ready yet for anyone but to know, he trusted Jeff and he wasn't the type to blab. Plus, he was always close with Jeff, he couldn’t imagine not telling him something like this, it would be like not telling David.

Dwight paused for a minute. David. What was he going to tell him? He had told his best friend he was a beta, so what now? Would he think he was a liar? Would it be better to keep it from him? 

“No. No, I’m going to tell him.” He said to himself and looked at his phone. It didn’t feel right to text him about this on the phone, not something as big as this anyway. He’ll tell him tomorrow after school or something when he was ready to talk to him again. He picked up the test results again and really read it. The information really sinking in and that this was real. He felt exhausted, putting the paper down he curled up in his bed, ready for a nap. No one was waiting for him anyway so a nap couldn’t hurt ...He felt his eyes grow heavy before they closed. 

Yeah, maybe an hour or two won’t hurt.

—

Dwight almost jumped out of bed when he heard a soft knock at his door. His heart racing even though his eyes were still heavy. He looked at the test results that we chucked into his night table and put it into one of the draws, not wanting his parents to see in case. 

“Come in.” He said, his voice still thick with sleep and the initial fright gone. His door opened slowly before a man with long hair and a big, bushy beard poked his head in with a big smile. 

“Hey sleepy head, did I wake you?” Dwight could almost feel his eyes sparkle in excitement, jumping off his bed to give his brother a hug, who returned it just as fiercely. He didn’t see his older brother enough as it is, he was glad to see him back from Canada. 

“Yeah, but I think I’d be more pissed off if you didn’t.” Dwight said as he let go, letting Jeff walk into his room and they both sat on the bed. It was nostalgic, it reminded his of when they were younger and would talk and play video games when David would be in England visiting family. David was his best friend but Jeff was a close second. 

“You feeling better now?” He said casually and Dwight paused for a second before he shook his hand in a so-so motion.

“It...Has kind of settled in but I’m- I don’t know how to feel. I know what they have to go through and I’m...Afraid if what’s coming for me.” Jeff smiled at him sadly before ruffling his brothers hair.

“It’s not going to be easy Dwight but that doesn’t mean your life is over. The world isn’t going to go out of its way to get you because your an Omega. Yeah, your going to have to...Ya know, Be more careful about...those, uh, biological urges..Dwight- Dwight stop laughing, I’m trying my best here and it’s awkward.” What started out as a giggle blew up into full blown laughter, only making him laugh harder when Jeff hit him with his pillow. Jeff feeling awkward was something that never failed to amuse him, especially since most Alpha’s are shameless, so seeing such a humble Alpha who got weirded out by talking to his brother about normal body functions was hilarious! 

“I’m so-sorry, I’m sorry, s-stop, your gonna make me pee myself!” Dwight was barely able to get those words out through his mirth. He missed this, he missed having time with his older brother. When Jeff left to go to art school in Edmonton, Dwight couldn’t have felt more betrayed and abandoned. But Jeff always did his best to make sure he was still involved with his life and with David there, it made the separation a little easier. 

“Then stop laughing geez! You know how awkward I get when talking about this shit. With my little brother no less!” Jeff said exasperated, before he leaned back, running his hands through long hair. “David still having a good ol tantie? You would think at 18 he would get over having temper tantrums and talk like an adult.” Jeff rolled his eyes and settled himself against the wall. 

Jeff loved David like a little brother, but when David gets into these moods Jeff tends to get a little annoyed. When they were younger Jeff would always cold shoulder him and get defensive over Dwight. It always hurt his little brother when they didn’t talk and he was sure it still did, Dwight just got used to it now. 

“It’s...Just his way of needing a break to get over it. He always does. By the end of tomorrow, he’ll probably start talking to me again.” Jeff leveled him an unimpressed look but shrugged it off. That was David and as much as it annoyed both the brothers they knew it was just something they had to ride out. 

“Sure, whatever. Want me to pick you up tomorrow, maybe hit up a clinic before the weekend starts? One less thing to worry about.” It was a gentle prod and Dwight did his best not to get annoyed or defensive. Jeff was doing this because he knew he was the only one to know about his secondary gender and this was to help him keep it hush hush. 

“You can pick me up but...Can I see how I feel after school?” Jeff nodded in understanding a shrugged.

“Sure, see what you want to do. Personally, I think it’s better getting it out of the way, but if you want to wait a bit til Monday, we can.” Dwight smiled in relief, thankful for his brothers kind nature. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. Jeff yawned before he got up before he did a stretch, his spine and joints popping. 

“Anyway, dinner is ready, I’m exhausted, but I miss our family dinners. You coming?” He said, knowing the answer as he opened the door and Dwight got up before pushing his brother out of the way in a not so gentle shove.

“Last one there gets the smaller plate!” Jeff let out an indignant cry before chasing after his brother, not wanting to be beaten. 

“Come back here you little shit, I just came home after a long drive! After all I’ve done for you!” 

It was a good night and despite the news that rocked Dwight’s world like an earthquake, he felt better with a bit of normality. His family is together again during his time of need, despite only one of them knowing what he’s going through. But with all the laughter and light banter, Dwight could forget about it for the night and continue like he was normal. 

—

The next morning, Dwight woke up feeling groggy. He could easily crawl back into bed and sleep it off but knowing that he couldn’t, he got up to start his day. Jeff was already down there sipping on a cup of coffee and working on a sketch. He looked up, took a sniff then scrunched his nose in disgust. He turned to where his brother was and sent the look his way. 

“Dude, go take a shower, you stink.” Dwight blinked a little at that but shrugged. Maybe that will help him wake up more and maybe get that fog out of his brain. Trudging back upstairs he took a hot shower, feeling a little better but the feeling didn’t go. As he got back down stairs, he got his brothers approval that he didn’t reek anymore and Jeff made him a cup to maybe help him feel better.

It didn’t, but whatever. 

Jeff grabbed his keys and told Dwight to get in the car, they took a look to see if David was waiting and no David in sight. Dwight leaned into the window, not in the mood to talk or even do anything. All he wanted to do was listen to the radio and drift off. Unfortunately for Dwight, they got to the school faster then he had wanted and thanked his brother, who gave him a thumbs up before driving off. Dwight shuffled into the school and hung by his locker, grabbing the things he needed for class, zoning in and out. Was he getting sick? He felt fine yesterday despite his panic attack but other then that he felt like everything was fine.

As he walked to class he felt himself start to cramp. At first they were little ones, then they got worse and almost excruciatingly painful. What is going on? He could feel himself start to sweat, his body feels like it’s on fire and it felt like it was too hot to breath. Maybe he should go to the nurse, she’ll know what to do. He made his way down to the school nurse, opening the door to see the pretty red headed woman going through some files before look up to send a kind smile to her patient before it dropped and she looked more stunned. 

“Dwight? Sweetheart come here, Your smell hit me like a train as soon as you came in.” She said, gently pulling him forward and closing the door, locking it in place as she urged him to lay down. 

“Everything hurts Mrs. Smithson.” Dwight panted out, almost groaning in relief when she placed a cool hand on his burning forehead. Hurt was not exactly the most correct term, overwhelmed would be closer. So many sensation that he’s never felt before all coming at him at once. 

“I know sweetheart, your experiencing your first heat. It’s almost ironic being that you have just gotten your test results yesterday.” It was a joke, but Dwight couldn’t seem to get himself to laugh. Instead he just listened to her soothing voice to help anchor himself from all the sensations.

“I-I don’t know what I did.” Mrs.Smithson gave him a sympathetic look, grabbing an ice pack and wrapping it in a towel before placing it where her hand used to be. 

“It’s nothing you did, it’s just your clock. Sometimes heats come at a different time and yours is right on time. Sometimes when there are Alpha’s around it helps speed up the process. Even just being near one can trigger the first heat and then you can be near one without going into a heat as long as the Alpha is not in a rut. Where you near any Alpha’s lately? 

Dwight nodded, scrambling to find words as his body got hotter and everything was getting hazier. Cramps were starting to subside but suddenly he felt a wetness spread between his legs, slick and uncomfortable which made him give out a whine. 

“My brother is an Alpha, M-my best friend is too, we grew up together ya know? He’s mad at me, but I still think he’s the best friend anyone could ask for. I don’t know what I’d do without him, he’s amazing.” He started to babble, he knew he was babbling but right now, all he wanted was for David to be near him and to help him. He wanted David’s body to surround him and claim him.

Mrs. Smithson, looked at him fondly. She knew that his thoughts were going more on the primal side but the way he talked about David was so similar to the way she talked about her husband. She knew heats were bad but she can tell a genuine fatuation just by the way he talked about him. However he started to squirm and the most she could do was try and keep his head steady while she kept the ice pack on his forehead. 

“I’m going to call your parents okay Dwight? I’m going to see if anyone can come and get you.” Wild eyes looked up at her before shaking his head. His body starting to tremble. The first heat was always the worst, but he had it bad.

“Jeff! Call my brother Jeff, he’s the only one that knows that I- That I’m a- Just please, not my parents!” She hushed him and agreed. Asking necessary questions like if he was on his emergency contact lists, to which Dwight had confirmed he was. All of his family was on there just in case. She nodded as she had got up and grabbed her keys.

“Dwight, Dwight Sweetheart I need you to look at me okay-there we go, good boy. Do not open the door for anyone. Not for faculty, not for sick students, not even for David, okay?” Dwight gave out the most heartbreakingly distressed whine that she had ever heard and it almost made her wonder if…

“I know Dwight, I know. But I need you to promise me not to open the door for anyone.” Dwight nodded, letting the nurse place his hand to hold the ice pack, before she left, locking the door and making sure that it was locked before she left. Dwight felt nausea settle into his stomach from all the overwhelming sensation, he wanted this to stop, this hurt! God, he’ll do almost anything to make this all stop! 

That nausea got worse and he felt himself start to gag. But there was nowhere to throw up! Where were the trash cans??? There was no way he can throw up on the floor of the medical room! He stumbled out of bed, letting his ice pack hit the floor and he rushed as fast as he could to the door which he unlocked and ran to the men’s bathroom that was next door. Running to the stall with the only toilet, he proceeded to throw up the coffee and stomach acid that was in his system. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, hugging the toilet to his chest as he dry heaved into it but he felt so much better when he did. 

Dwight felt to weak to stand, so he sat there in the open stall next to the toilet, his eyes hazy and out of focus. When was Jeff coming? He wanted to suffer at home, even if he was outed to his family. It could be worse, it could be-

“Huh, so this is what smells so good.” Dwight’s hazy eyes look up to see who was speaking. Isn’t that David’s friend? The one that was eyeing him? Dwight’s brain just couldn’t function, he didn’t know what to do or what he wanted to do. He felt uncomfortable though and couldn’t help the instinctive thoughts that came through his brain. This wasn’t his mate. This wasn’t David.

He felt fingers graze the skin of his cheek, startled, he flinched away from the touch but wasn’t able to move his heavy body away from him. The Alpha threw him a feral grin as he grabbed his face, it was firm and felt almost unbreakable and fear cut through the heat haze. He felt disgusted as the boys eyes roamed his body and Dwight could tell the boy made a decision.

He was going to claim him. 

Dwight could feel himself panic as the boy started to claw at his shirt in a frenzy, ripping buttons off his shirt before his chest was exposed. The boy stopped for just a second, before sliding a finger lightly down his chest before sliding to the right and using his thumb to circle around the nipple. Dwight squirmed at the sensation, uncomfortable but could help his body from reacting from the pleasurable sensation. He tried to push the boy’s wrist away but it only made him angry, the hand on his face moved down to his neck, which gave a squeeze as a warning.

“I’ll break your pretty neck if you try and struggle again, you got that?” He snarled, making Dwight whimper in fear as the boy went for the button of his now slick soaked jeans. He let out a distressed cry as the boy’s hand went down his pants quickly, seeking out the source of his wetness. Dwight gripped the wrist as tight as he could, trying to stop him from going farther which made the boy tightened his grip on his throat and shoved his head into the wall. 

“You struggle, but look how wet you are.” He said, prodding his hole and feeling the slick coming out. “You want this slut. Or else you wouldn’t have come here smelling this good now would you?” Dwight shook his head his grip still firm and felt so disgusting, so violated.

“I don’t- I d-don’t want this, please let go of me!” He cried out, trying but failing to get him off of him by flailing. The boy took his now wet hand out of Dwight’s pants before tugging roughly on his pants. “Please, don’t-Don’t do this please!” He was desperate. Desperate to get him off him, to keep his pants on and save what little dignity he had left. Dwight started to cry, hyperventilating sobs wracking his frame as his pants and underwear were ripped off.

He was going to be raped and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He heard the boy’s zipper go down which only made Dwight cry louder and struggle harder. He felt his head connect with the wall again, making his vision blur and the pressure on his neck tightened to the point where he could cry anymore and saw black spots in his vision. 

“Shut the fuck up, your ruining it for me.” His tone was menacing, feral and demanding. He was going to get what he wanted, whether Dwight wanted it or not. He could feel the boy’s dick near him and Dwight let out a sound that sounded like he was being murdered. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see all of this happen. His first time being taken by someone he doesn’t even like, let alone love. 

Suddenly, all that weight and pressure was gone. Torn off of him like a bandaid and he felt like he could truly breath. He blinked the tears and blurry vision away to see the boy getting absolutely mauled. His brain clicked when he saw the bigger Alpha beating the ever loving hell out of the other boy. 

It’s David. He came for him. His Alpha came for him. 

The other boy got a few good hits in but David was bigger and stronger and so much more angry. David snarled, teeth bared as he looked like he was going to rip his throat out with them. The smaller Alpha had obviously lost the fight but Dwight couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to lose his life too. 

Dwight whimpered, this was already too much for him to handle. He just wanted his Alpha, he wanted here to hold him. David stopped to look at Dwight before he looked back at the smaller Alpha. 

“Ya touch ‘im again and I will gut ya like a fish, got it!?” The smaller whimpered before he was literally thrown in the direction of the exit in which he scrambled to get out while tucking himself sloppily back into his pants. There was silence now, but David didn’t pause anything as he took off his jacket to wrap around the Omega and zipping it up. He glanced at the shirt and pants quickly before giving a disgusted noise. Dwight’s clothes were beyond repair, the only thing that was safe were the slick soiled underwear. Dwight was smaller in stature but he was still all long legs, so while David’s clothes would look ridiculously baggy on his friend it wouldn’t help much in terms of covering. 

“Sorry Dwight, yer knickers need ta go back on.” Dwight looked almost disappointed, which made David balk a bit. He felt Dwight’s finger trace doodles on his arm and David couldn’t help the pleasant shudder. He wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed, Dwight smelled close to divine and keeping control was a struggle. With the light touches, wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from-

“You came for me. You always promised you would and you actually came.” Dwight never usually sounded like that. What should have been appreciation came out more seductive with a little bit of awe. 

“Yer my best friend, o’ course I would. I woulda killed ‘im too if ya hadn’t sounded-” like you needed me. David wanted to say but he had a good inkling that was the heat affecting him. He grabbed the soiled briefs, gritting his teeth as a strong wave of his smell came from them. He felt horrified with himself as he had a hard time calming down. His best friend was nearly raped and he’s sitting in front of him, hard as a rock trying to get his underwear on. 

What a friend he was.

His eyes snapped open when Dwight pushed him on his ass, straddling his thigh as he rocked himself into it. David’s breath quickened and swallowed hard. Dwight was never one to have any type of sex appeal but this? This was hot. Something he wasn’t sure his awkward but sweet friend could actually do. 

“David. I want you.” David nearly snapped when he paired those words with a roll of his hips. He looked into his friend's eyes and saw the heat haze had completely clouded his friends judgment. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to his friend who was unable to consent to any actions forward. God dammit it was hard but if he did anything, he was damn sure it would hit Dwight just as hard as that assholes assault and he would be no better than that pitiful waste of flesh. 

“Fuck mate, I thought you said you were a Beta.” Dwight practically puured when he said mate and his alpha instinct went wild. 

Claim him

Claim him

Claim him

David dug his nails into his palms, feeling the short, but sharp nail cut into his skin. He’s gotta keep in control, that’s his duty as a best friend and as an Alpha. He gently cupped Dwight’s face face to get him to look him in the eye, The omega leaning into one of his palms as he looks at the alpha in affection.

“Not here. Not in a dirty bathroom where you almost- Let’s go home.” Dwight perked up in interest, mistaking his words for a promise of relief later to come. As he tried to get Dwight back into his underwear, Dwight had used every dirty tactic in the book to get him riled up. Trying to spread those long legs to give him room in between them, kissing along his neck and jaw. David was going to go into the shower after this and after a good wank he was getting himself a beer, his dad be damned. After getting his underwear on, he lifted his friend up. He almost felt bad that he was holding him like a girl instead of a man but throwing him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes sounded like a horrible idea in his mind. He stopped for a second, his brain short circuiting. 

Where does he go now?

He wasn’t sure if any Alpha would be stupid enough to take him on if he walked to the office, but he also didn’t want to risk causing a rut. He could always talk to Sally, she would know what to do. Holding him close, he couldn’t help but thank whatever god was out there that they were right next to the nurses office. As he walked in he stopped, seeing a panicked Sally and more surprisingly, Jeff who looked like he was going out of his damn mind. They both snapped into the direction of the door and Jeff almost bristles at the state of his little brother.

“What happened.” Jeff snapped, which made David’s hackles rise. Jeff was big, a bit bigger then he was and in a fight he couldn’t take him on as he was now. He didn’t like the accusation coming from the oldest, but he had to remind himself that Jeff is in pack frenzy. Trying to not to shake at the not so innocent touches that omega in his arms was giving, he explained what had happened and how right now, Dwight needed to get home as he’s in the middle of his heat. 

Jeff came to grab his little brother and David almost wanted to growl but let him go as his Alpha instincts knew that he was no threat. Dwight whined, looking thoroughly distressed as he was taken from David, but Jeff’s strong grip didn’t let him move. 

“I’m going to let your mom know what’s going on. I think you need to head home for a bit after being...Exposed, to a heat. I’m proud of you David for keeping your cool and...I’m so fucking grateful for what you did for Dwight.” David nearly preened at the compliment of the older Alpha. He’s known Jeff for as long as he’s known Dwight and he’s always looked at him for acceptance from him and he feels like he finally got the verbal confirmation he wanted. 

“Thanks Jeff, just keep him safe, yeah?” Jeff nodded, trying to keep a struggling Dwight in his arms. Both Alpha’s were struggling for different reasons at the Omega’s reaction. David saw Sally grab Dwight’s hand and let out a soothing pheromone that made Dwight sink into Jeff’s arms and quiet down. Both Jeff and David blinked in surprise, they were soothed by the smell but not enough to turn them into a wet noodle.

“How did you do that?” David saw Sally’s sad smile and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the kind nurse. He always had a soft spot for Sally, even if she did chew him out good for all the fights he got into. 

“Every Omega mother is able to do this. I was given this ability even though my child was stillborn. Usually it’s used to put fussy children to sleep but it can work with an Omega too.” Jeff let out a noise, horrified that he even asked the question and scrambled to get out an apology.

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago. My husband and I have come to terms and we are hoping to try again.” She said as she gave the awkward alpha a pat on the arm. She turned to David and gave a smile that reminded him of his mum when she was happy with him. 

“I’m going to head back to the office and call your mom to let her know what happened. I’m sure she would be very understanding to your issue.” She said as her, Jeff and Dwight made their way out. David looked at Jeff who looked a little green and looking like he wants to vomit. 

“Jeff, ye okay mate?” Jeff nodded but it was very convincing. In fact he looked like he was about to be even more sick.

“Yeah….Yeah, It’s just-Ugh, Dwight smells awful.” David looked at him in disbelief and Sally let out a laugh, then started to laugh harder at the look on David’s face.

“He- You- What?” Dwight smelt amazing, how could Jeff be so repulsed by his scent when David was pretty much ready to put that smell as a fucking candle. Sally was able to knock her laughter down to a giggle.

“It’s a sibling thing. It’s an instinct to prevent inbreeding within the pack, so Alpha’s are usually repulsed by the smell of their Omega’s siblings heat pheromone.” David almost snorted, that was almost unfortunate. But it made the Alpha in him feel much better at the fact, despite knowing Jeff would absolutely never do something like that to Dwight, ever. There was a burst of Dwight’s smell that practically crippled David as he wanted nothing more then do then claim his best friend but that thought died pretty quickly when Jeff vomited all over his brother.

—

It had been a good 3 days before David was allowed to see Dwight. When his mother found out he was an Omega, her eyes practically turned into stars as she had an Omega pup to baby now. 

But David...Kind of just felt awkward now. He was so heavily affected by Dwight’s pheromones and his control had wavered and nearly snapped. He knew that maybe a talk would be best but that’s never been his strong suit. He’s never been the ‘sit down and talk about your problems.’ Kinda guy. He’s always just ignored it and hoped it got better or goes away completely. He didn’t know how he was going to do that without completely cutting Dwight of his life and that...That thought actually made his heart hurt.

Cutting Dwight out was like losing a limb, but after what happened, he didn’t feel like he could just go back to normal. There was a shift that he knew they both probably couldn’t ignore even if they wanted too. David took a deep breath as he tapped his pencil on the textbook, trying to ignore the thoughts that plagued him. He was finished, but his thoughts weren’t. He got up and went downstairs, seeing his mum do the dishes and belting out a tune so horribly off key that it was grating. 

“ ‘aving fun there mum?” He said, making her turn her head to look at him and she smiled at him cheekily. 

“Only if it annoys you.” She said, her accent was much more posh than him and his dad, but it suited her. 

“Good ta know. Maybe I’ll belt out a tune or two.” He saw her face turn in mock horror and it made him grin. His mum was a character, he couldn’t deny that. 

“For the love of god, please save my ears.” He snickered as he sat at the dining table they kept in their fairly large kitchen. The one here wasn’t as big as the one they had in Manchester, but it was homey and he couldn’t help but love it. 

“Will do.” He said, before he nervously tapped his fingers on the table. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it but he really wanted her advice, she was always good at it and he feels that this would be right up her alley in her expertise. “Mum, can I ask ya somethin’ ‘bout Dwight?” She paused for a second, putting down the hand towel she was using to wipe her hands after she washed them and sitting down across from him. 

“Sure, what do you need to know?” David swallowed a little, still nervously tapping the table as he got his barings together. He was never very smooth in his delivery, but his mum always got what he meant.

“Well...After-After the whole thing with Dwight, I-uh, feel kind of awkward. I kind of felt like, I dunno, like a predator or a pervert.” His mother gave him a sympathetic look before putting a comforting hand on his. Feeling more comfortable to continue he let it all out. 

“I feel like after all that happened maybe I should let ‘im go or somethin’. I always thought we’d be okay ‘cause he was a Beta but now that I know ‘e isn’t...I feel like, he’s more at risk being with me then without me.” His mum squeezed his hand before waiting a beat to see if he had anything else to say. When she realized he said his piece she said something.

“Why don’t you think of it from his point of view. What would you think is more embarrassing? The fact that your friend was protective, kind and even though he was affected, he still kept his cool as much as possible to make sure you were safe or the fact that you tried to seduce said friend into mating with you and practically molested him.” David almost regretted asking his mum when she said such a thing, he felt his face go red as he leaned back and his mother started to laugh. 

“He won’t think of you as a bad guy. Not after you saved him from a very real and mentally crippling situation. Then even though he wasn’t in his right mind, you still let him decide for himself whether or not he wants you when he’s coherent enough to consent. If you cut him off because you feel like your a danger without talking to him, he is going to blame himself and his biology all his life.” She ran a thumb on healing knuckles lightly as to not aggravate the bruises and scabs. “You two...Have a bond that is so very rare. I believe that you two thrive better together then you would apart.”

She stopped and something seemed to have fallen into place in her brain. She let go of his hand, seeing him reel it in to grip the edge of the table. 

“What would you do if I told you that Dwight mated with another Alpha that wasn’t you.” Suddenly, there was a loud crunch that sounded through the air and both of them looked surprised when David was holding a chunk of their table in his hand. David looked at the chunk silently his mouth gaped open. He didn’t mean to do that. Just the wave of Jealousy, anger and devastation that had mowed him down so suddenly just made him- 

“My table!” His mother cried out as she looked at the clean break. Looking like she was about to cry. “David, this is a marble table, do you know how expensive this is!?” David blinked at his mother’s antics. She’s more concerned that he broke the table then she was astonished that he broke a marble table with his hands! 

“Uh…’m sorry?” She gave him the nastiest glare he thinks he has ever received and placed the broken pieces on the table, slowly moving away from his distraught mother to the staircase. 

“Go to your room and think about what you’ve done. Think about the reason why you broke my bloody table.” She said in distress, trying to place the broken piece back but only making it worse as the piece started to crumble. 

He quickly made his way up and went into his room before he paused. Then it dawned on him and hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He was in love with his best friend. 

He groaned and collapsed face first into his bed, groaning even louder and longer into the sheets. 

What’s he gonna do now?

—

Later in the early evening did Dwight come over with the most delicate knock on his front door, embarrassed with what had transpired during the first day of his heat and having no issue if they didn’t hear him or weren’t home. But nothing passed David’s mother’s keen ears as she opened the door not seconds later. She looked peeved but pleased at the same time and looking even happier seeing him on her from porch. 

“Oh! Dwight Sweetheart, it’s good to see you again. Feeling better?” Her tone was light and non-judgemental, making Dwight feel a little better, even if he was embarrassed. He felt a little awkward because everyone and their mother were well aware of what transpired. He knew he could hide forever and if he did, the results would end up with him losing his best friend and he needed to apologize anyway. Dwight shot her an awkward smile, not to keen on talking about the most humiliating 3 days of his life.

“Yeah, it’s over now.” Jeff made sure to let him know and made him air out his room today. Jeff looked like he was going to cry in relief once his heat was done. This was the most humiliating heat he will ever experienced because he was assaulted, he tried to seduce his best friend into mating with him AND his brother threw up on him. Not to mention that he’s terrified to go back to school. They had a ‘zero tolerance policy’ towards Omega harassment but that was usually bullshit. Dwight couldn’t help but wonder ... would they blame him for what happened? 

She stepped aside and let him in telling him that David was in his room and also something about a broken table?

He made his was up the stairs and sat in front of David’s room for a second. Taking a deep breath to steal his nerves before knocking on the door. He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before some footsteps and there was David. 

Handsome, athletic, perfect David. 

Dwight could feel the heat of embarrassment crawl up his neck, redness threatening to cover his face. David looked stunned before he snapped out of it. A little bit of red creeping onto his cheeks at the sight of him. 

“Ah, Dwight,” he said, he himself sounding a little awkward making Dwight feel a bit nervous, David has never felt awkward by him ever in his life. This is definitely a moment he is going to hope for the best but expect the worst. David stepped aside to let him in, this was a talk they had to have alone but Dwight couldn’t help himself in thinking it was a good sign that he still was okay with being alone with him despite what happened and accepted the invitation inside. 

“So,” they both started, grinning awkwardly at each other, and shuffling a little while pausing, giving the other a chance to speak. When neither of them spoke they both tried again.

“Look what happened-“ they both stopped, looked at each other and started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Both of them wanted to talk but neither could seem to get it out.

“Do ya wanna go first or me?” Dwight paused for a second, but was determined for David to hear his piece first before making a decision that could change their friendship. 

“I- let me- I should go first. I have a lot to say.” David nodded and sat down on his bed to make himself more comfortable, spreading his legs and resting his forearms on his knees and lacing his fingers together, making eye contact with Dwight so he knew he was paying attention. Dwight swallowed nervously, this was it.

“I...I am so sorry. What I- What I did to you was unacceptable and I couldn’t imagine how you must have felt and how much I humiliated you.” David looked shocked, appalled even, and Dwight inwardly cringed, this was worse then he thou-

“Dwight, you were in the middle of your heat! You weren’t even coherent by the time everything was said and done. Besides, I’m the one who should apologize. I nearly jumped you during your heat like a dog, It was so hard to pull away Dwight and I’m so-”

“You did?” Dwight felt almost giddy, sure, the pheromones are one hell of a drug and it pulls at the basic, most primal part of your instincts but you still have choices, despite that. To have David struggle to control himself usually means he is desperate for sex or he finds him attractive.

“...You sound a little excited for someone who was nearly about to be molested by his best friend.” David said slowly, not awkwardly but more stunned and confused.

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

 

What. What did he- He didn’t just say that. He didn’t just say that! He sounds like a creep! David’s face dropped in shock. Lips parted and eyebrows shot up to the hair line. Catching Dwight’s eye briefly before the geeky brunettes brown eyes avoided his and a blush turned his face red with humiliation. He wanted to run, just jump out head first out David’s window, bonus points if he broke his neck.

“I-I mean, I uh.” He couldn’t even save his own ass! Nothing was coming out and David still looked like he had been hit head on by a train. God, he really wanted to lose David today, he just kept ruining everything. 

 

“Say that again.” Dwight’s brain went to a screeching halt as he looked at his best friend who never in his life looked so hopeful. Something seemed to click in Dwight's brain and he couldn’t help but think ...Did he maybe..?

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Dwight said slowly, looking at David’s expression intently, looking for any signs of his face shifting. “If you wanted to mate with me. Especially if it’s you.”

There was a silence, but it was tense. Dwight knew after this, the relationship would change. He could just feel a shift and after that confession he didn’t think they could ever go back even if he wanted to. David moved, it was slow, like he was approaching a spooked animal then his best friend. He looked like he wanted to touch him but hesitated, almost afraid too. So Dwight decided to do something so uncharacteristically bold of him and grabs his friends hand and he immediately grabbed back. 

“Is...It’s no’ just-” Dwight smiled when he couldn’t get the words out. It made him feel better that he wasn’t the only one that was affected. He wasn’t the only one that was unsure if his feelings were reciprocated. 

“No, it’s not just the sex or the fact that we’re Alpha and Omega. I’ve wanted you to look at me for a long time.” Was all Dwight had to say before a relieved smile spread onto David’s face and Dwight swore he fell in love with him all over again. Dwight however, didn’t expect David pull him into a breathtaking kiss that had blown any and all fantasies he’s ever had out of the water. Dwight returned the kiss fiercely, grabbing the back of his neck, trying to get as close as possible. He felt David’s tongue swipe at his lower lip and he was more than happy to let him in-

“David, I hope you know that table is going to cost m- Oh my god!” As soon as she opened the door she closed it almost immediately. “If I knew you two were going to snog, I would have knocked!” 

The two had practically jumped away when they had realized she had walked in, both their fair complexions going a fetching shade of tomato red and with her comment Dwight had practically turned purple and hid his face while David turned a darker shade of red.

“You should ‘ave knocked regardless!” David’s voice cracked as his pitch went hysterically high, which caused Dwight to giggle in his hands. In David’s embarrassment he shoved Dwight hard enough to where he fell but his giggling turned into outright laughter. It was the most embarrassing thing he was ever caught doing and he could officially say this was the most embarrassing week of his life and he just could help the hysterical laughter. 

“Why are ye laughin’!?” But he couldn’t help but join in the infectious laughter. It might be the most embarrassing week of Dwight’s life but at least he has David and he is going to suffer with him 

—

It had been months after the incident and school for Dwight had become much harder after the whole school found out about him being an Omega and the whole heat debacle. Some kids maliciously teased him, he was called everything under the sun when he passed by. He was humiliated, thankful that he was on the last month of high school and graduation was only a couple weeks away and he had David to come to his rescue. 

He had been waiting by David’s locker and on his phone, not really looking at anything. He was too nervous to look up and see eyes on him or to have someone approach him. However, when he saw sneakers come into his view, he felt his heart drop to stomach. 

“Heya slut, how’re you doing.” Dwight slowly looked up from his phone, trying to stop the obvious shake in his hands. Hunter was back and unfortunately, only got a three day suspension because it was a ‘hormone based sexual assault.’ And therefore wasn’t ground to anything permanent. Eli and Hunter already didn’t want anything to do with him before but now they wanted him to be as isolated as possible. They had tried to convince David, but they were met with aggression.

“Kinda cute how you’ve been trying to avoid me. Especially after you got me fucking suspended when you were out here trying to get me to fuck you. Trying to play hard to get sweetheart?” Dwight looked at him in horror. Did he genuinely think that or was he trying to discredit him? Maybe trying to taunt him?

Hunter started to crowd Dwight’s space, making the brunette press himself against the locker. He was completely trapped, especially as he caged him in with his arms and leaned in. Dwight could only look up at him helplessly, brown eyes wide and not hiding his fear. He looked away, feeling sweat bead on the back of his neck.

Hunter reveled in Dwight’s fear, finding a fierce sense of power over the smaller boy. His smile was feral, grabbing the omega by the chin making sure that Dwight looked at him and realized who was in charge and who he should respect. 

“Oh no no, look right here sweetheart. It’s rude not to look someone in the eye while talking to you, don’t you know?” His tone was light, but the intent was there. Dwight didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what Hunter was going to do. Was this just to scare him for getting him in trouble or was this going to be a more coherent part two of what happened a few months ago? His palms started to sweat and he tried not to hyperventilate. God he just wanted this to stop!

Suddenly he felt he could breathe again when Hunter stepped off. No, he didn’t step off, he was dragged off and thrown to the floor by a very, angry David. Dwight had seen his best friend turned boyfriend angry before but this was a different level of anger that he has never seen before.  
And it was possibly the most terrifying thing he has ever seen. 

“Ya sure like ta push boundaries don't ya, ya shit.” David’s body was tense, ready for a fight and Hunter knew he had absolutely no chance as he backed away from the stronger Alpha, Scrambling as he crawled backwards. David grabbed the boys hair, who let out a cry as he scratched at David’s hands in panic not expecting to be thrown against the closest locker face first, Hunter’s head recotieting off the metal door as he fell back onto the floor, crying out in pain and holding his face. He let out a high pitched sob as David grabbed his legs and dragged him closer, only to grab him by the collar, wind his fist back and hit him straight into his already bleeding nose. A sickening crack echoed in the air and Dwight heard someone gag at the noise. Dwight looked around to see a crowd gathering, excited and terrified whispers and cheers mixed together, egging David on.

“I told ya once already mate ta stay away from ‘im.” he said sending his fist to the side of his face. “The second time I’ve ‘ad to drag yer fuckin’ body off o’ him but I guess I gotta give ya a reminder.” David hauled Hunter’s weak and sobbing body as he threw the boy into the lockers again, head bouncing off violently before going face first into the floor. Dwight felt queasy at all of the blood. He could feel himself shudder in disgust seeing the other boys head connecting to metal. 

“Don’t touch wha’s mine. Ya got it? Or I’m gonna do so much fuckin’ worse, I swear t’ god.” Dwight’s attention snapped to David at those words. Horrified and absolutely furious at even being mentioned as a thing. He wasn’t a possession, he wasn’t a prize to be won so why…? He paused, David won and he knew he won so why wasn’t he backing off? A light bulb went off in the Omega’s head as he really looked at him. The aggression, the over possessiveness, that wild almost animalistic look in his eye. How could Dwight be so stupid! Of course, he’s going through his first rut!

Dwight nearly ran face first into David’s chest as he stopped him from picking up the now unconscious Alpha and tried to push him back as much as possible.

“Hey hey, c’mon. I’m okay, see.” He smiled nervously as David stared him down, his intent still murderous and with such an intense, angry expression that bored down on him. He could feel himself start to sweat and for the first time in his life, he wasn’t sure that David wasn’t going to hurt him. “Please David, it’s over, he’s not even conscious. Y-you won and that’s enough yeah?” There was a silence all around. Not one person made a peep, to scared to even move, let alone talk. Not when David’s face was cold with such a bone deep rage that they were sure that David was going to maul his childhood friend/Boyfriend. Dwight could feel that panic creeping up his spine with full force, it felt hard to breathe and he could feel his eyes water. He wanted to believe that David would never lay a hand on him but David’s never looked at him that way before and he was so fucking terrified.

“David please. Your scaring me.” His voice was fragile, it cracked and Dwight almost felt ashamed for how much of a coward he sounded like. But he’ll think about it later, first he had to see what David’s next move was. David’s body didn’t quite deflate but he put his hand around the back of Dwight’s neck firmly and brought him closer to his body and keeping his hand there before guiding him roughly with his movements. He snarled at anyone who was close by and students quickly backed up to get as far away from the violent Alpha as they can. Dwight kept his head down, too afraid to look David in the eye in case it sets him off. He heard that first ruts could be rough and violent but this was an extreme. Usually during ruts, Alpha’s show more aggression towards other Alpha’s as a dominance and territory factor, but David was bleeding hostility towards anyone with a pulse. As they reached a classroom, it was majorly empty except for a few gaggles of Beta girl’s. They all stared at the two boys and while Dwight flushed in embarrassment, David bared his teeth.

“Get th’ fuck out.” He snarled, making the girls scramble in their haste. When they all left through the door, David was quick to lock it. Dwight swallowed nervously, fidgeting with his hands, not prepared for what David had in store for him. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was downright terrified as he has never dealt with David, let alone an Alpha in a full blown rut before. Dwight let out a strangled noise as his waist was grabbed and he was placed on David’s lap not expecting have David ...Nuzzling him?

What?

“I can smell th’ fucker all over ya.” Ah, he’s scenting him. That makes a lot more sense that he’s being more territorial than normal. Dwight thought back to the whole conversation and frowned. Now he was irritated, especially when he felt like he was being considered more of an object then a human being with thoughts and feelings. He understood that David wasn’t really himself but...

“You realize I’m not an object to be claimed right?” His voice held a heavy amount of annoyance which made David stop what he was doing and tightens his grip, nuzzling into his ear.

“No, no’ an object. But yer mine.” David nipped at his ear and tugged, causing a delightful shiver to go through Dwight’s body, the possessive tone not doing him any favours of calming himself down. 

‘Stupid virgin body with stupid virgin needs.’ Dwight thought as David kissed up his neck while grinding himself into Dwight. Dwight’s face went bright red as he felt David’s hard cock pressing up against his most sensitive parts and couldn’t help the needy whine that came from his throat.

“Not, ah! N-not here. Home.” David seemed plenty content to continue what they were doing right here but stopped when Dwight started to struggle.

“Fine.” It came out more of a grumble, maybe because he was going to get want he wanted and not in a place where there were so many smells of other people. As Dwight got up, David was quick behind him. David’s focused onto the back of his boyfriend neck, where his neck and his shoulder meet that was partially hidden by his shirt. That particular spot that he wants to dig his teeth into and- 

Bite. Mark. Claim.

Dwight hurried to unlock the door, trying to scramble out of there trying not to get caught in the middle of their haste and David following close after. As they got into the parking lot, Dwight turned around and opened his hand, Which made David looked at him in confusion and mild irrational.

“Your keys. You’re in no state to drive.” He heard David growl low in his throat, but this time Dwight was fully aware that David wasn’t going to hurt him, so to get what he wanted, he played dirty.

“Please Alpha?” Bingo, right on the money. David paused, his eyes darkening and crowding Dwight’s already limited space, pressing him against the car and planting a searing kiss against his lips while also pressing The keys into Dwight’s hand. He backed off as Dwight ushered him into the car, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The drive home was agonizing, especially when he had David trailing his hand up his thighs and fondling him through his pants. Large hands unbuttoned his pants and brought the zip down exposing black briefs which tented obviously. Dwight could feel sweat drip down the back of his neck, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried his best to keep eyes on the road. They hit a red light and Dwight hit the breaks a little harder than usual when David snuck his hand down his briefs and grabbing his cock. As they waited, Dwight spread his legs, one hand white knuckling the steering wheel and the other on David’s wrist, trying to urge him to go faster. David smirked as his brain came up with the most devious idea, letting go of Dwight’s cock making the Omega cry out in dismay.

“Both hands on the wheel.” David demanded, trying to pull Dwight’s pants and briefs a tad bit further down, making the smaller male lift his hips slightly to help, complying with the demand.

“Don’t look away from the road and don’t you dare take your hands off the wheel.” Dwight was about to ask but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a loud moan as David’s mouth deepthroated him like it was his fucking job. Dwight tried to thrust into David’s mouth but his seatbelt limited his movements and fought the urge to close his eyes as the Alpha bobbed his head, taking Dwight’s cock deeper with no issue. 

‘Oh god, he doesn’t have a gag reflex.’ The realization caused pre-cum to hit the back of David’s throat, only to have him swallow around him causing Dwight to cry out, nearly cumming right then and there. God, he was going to run them off the road at this point, he was going to die with his cock down his best friends’ throat. 

David came up slowly. His cheeks hollowing as he came up and letting Dwight’s cock go with a slick pop. Dwight whined, not sure if he was relieved because now he could drive or disappointed because was desperate to cum.

Dwight nearly cried as he tore into his driveway. Switching off his car and putting it in park hastily, he stuffed his achingly hard back into his pants but didn’t bother to do them up. Knowing that no one was home, he shakily put his key and unlocked it, taking a little more time then it should as David ground his covered bulge into Dwight’s ass. When he was able to fling the door open, he practically dragged the Alpha inside, not bother to lock the door when David lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. 

David threw Dwight down on his bed, wasting no time in taking everything off and settling between his Omega’s legs and ripping off his clothes. Dwight was wet-no, absolutely soaking, when David brought two fingers down to his hole, burying them knuckle deep into his boyfriend and finger fucking him at a brutal pace, making Dwight sob and beg him for more, the Omega spreading his legs as far as he could go. 

“God, I can’ wait ta fuck ya. So tight and wet get me. Fuck, do ya ‘ave any idea wha’ ya do ta me?” David’s voice was low, coming out as a growl and the words coming out of his mouth were down right sinful.

“’m gonna stuff ya good with m’ cock, fill you with m’ cum and knot ya real good.” He crooked his fingers upwards in a particularly brutal thrust making Dwight sob as he hit the spot inside him directly, making him see stars, crying out his name like a prayer.

“Mm. Tha’s right sweetheart, say m’ name.” David said, giving him a couple more jabs to Dwight’s prostate before taking his fingers out. He flipped him around, tangling his fingers into brown hair, keeping his head down and lifting the Omega’s hips up. Lining his cock to his entrance before thrusting in. Dwight keened as David set a brutal pace, thrusting hard into the spot that made Dwight see stars. Dwight feel tears leak out his eyes at the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure, glasses askew before he ripped them off his face and tossed them. He gripped the head board to ground himself as David fucked him, he couldn’t help the loud moans and cries spilling out of his mouth but it only seemed to spur David further.

“Pl-EASE David, FUCK! I need to cum, please let me cum! Please, please, please!” He felt the Alpha reach around to grab his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. “Yes! God yes, I’m so close! Cum in me David, please knot me!”Dwight babbled, before screaming as he came hard onto his sheets. He could feel David’s knot swell before he felt him fill him up with his cum. The Alpha’s knot catching onto Dwight’s rim and he slowed his thrusts into shallow rut. 

David said something, but Dwight couldn’t hear him for a minute after being fucked stupid. 

“Hmm?” Dwight hummed lazily after getting his senses back.

“I said, Are ya alright luv?” Dwight shot him a sloppy grin, not quite yet able to form words. David gently lifted him onto his lap, making sure not to tug on the knot keeping them together, making Dwight hum again happily cuddling into the broad chest of his Alpha.

“I was pretty rough with ya, especially since ya never done it before. you sure you’re okay?” David’s rut was a lot more vicious than he anticipated. While he knew that Dwight enjoyed himself, he wanted to make sure that he’ll come back down to earth feeling taken care of. 

“Can we do that again?” Dwight said dazed, voice rough from his earlier screaming. David laughed, only to laugh harder at the dopey grin on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I thin’ that could be arranged. My ruts no’ over for ‘nother two days, so you’ll ‘ave yer hands full.” 

“You mean I’ll have my ass full.” David howled, not used to this kind of talk from Dwight and honestly, it was hilarious. David briefly wondered if he created a monster but he can’t say he regretted it. 

“Later. Fer now, we’ll wait till the knot dies down and we’ll ‘ave a shower and eat. Maybe take a short nap until my rut hits me again like a bag of bricks.” Dwight nodded enthusiastically, but felt a little disappointed when he felt the knot start to deflate and cum leaking out. 

“Good thing I’m on the pill, I like the feeling of being full.” Dwight felt a smug grin creep onto his face as he felt his boyfriends cock twitch inside him and hands gripping his waste tightly.

“If ya keep going like tha’, we might ‘ave to push that shower and food back” Dwight ground himself onto the hardening dick inside him, making the Alpha moan low in his throat.

“Or we can go at it in the shower?” David took a deep breath as he pulled the Omega off his cock, his boyfriend groaned unhappily, up on shaky feet as he gave a displeased look to his boyfriend, only to yelp as his ass cheek was slapped.

“Go run th’ shower.” It didn’t take long for it to click and Dwight just smirked at him.

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. this is so long that it's stupid. I'm v sorry.
> 
> Come and yell at me on tumblr www.Velshie.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So disclaimer: I had to re-upload all my stories again because I was having issues with my stories uploading every time I posted a new chapter.
> 
> Also please be nice to me because I've been MIA in the writing scene for 10 years.
> 
> I like doing prompts and big oneshots, so if you guys have idea's hit me up on tumblr Velshie.tumblr.com


End file.
